Blondies
by Moose's Archangel
Summary: Lucy is hurt and in tears, can a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer find out what its upsetting her? (ABANDONED)
1. A Broken Blonde

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro, but Raven is mine, if you go onto my profile you will see her information reference. Sorry to burst straight into the story with her, she is**_** not**_** a major character.**

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**.**

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I watched the blonde Heartfilia from where I was sitting next to Gajeel, the said man was munching away on his daily iron scraps. The blonde looked close to tears, and she seemed to be holding onto something for dear life, however, from the angle I was watching from, I couldn't make out what it was. Mira was standing on the other side of the bar, talking to her in a hushed tone. Being the bored, nosy, and curious person I am, I focused my hearing on them, zoning out on everything else.

"_Lucy, what's wrong_?" I heard the bar maid ask the troubled blonde. Instead of replying, Lucy turned around, she must have felt my eyes set on the back of her head, because she was now scanning the guild, as if looking for someone. Her eyes paused on me momentarily before continuing to stop briefly on Natsu, and then returning back to Mira, sighing in the process.

"_Nothing, Mira, don't worry,_" she replied, causing me to snort quietly, it was so obvious something was wrong with her, just by looking at her slumped body.

"_You look about ready to burst into tears, and your playing with Laxus' headphones, which reminds me, why _do_ you have them_?" Ah, so that's what she was holding, my curiosity pricked higher, why _did_ she have his headphones, the grumpy bastard was never without them.

"Tsk, didn't anyone ever tell you not to pry?" Gajeel suddenly stated, nudging me with his elbow and breaking my concentration from the blonde and bar maid's conversation.

"I was interested in what they where talking about, is all," I responded stiffly, I wasn't going to tell him I was worried about Lucy, I'm _not_ one to worry, however, Lucy _is_ one of my closer friends, so it's only right that I find out what's troubling her, even if it does go against anything I ever tell anyone.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that," was all he said before biting into another chunk of metal with a loud crunch and it was a wonder on how it didn't break his teeth, even if he was an Iron Dragon Slayer.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe it, it just wouldn't settle in my mind. The horrifying sight of them kissing. It just wouldn't leave me alone. I should feel happy for them… shouldn't I? I mean, it's not as if we ever had something going on. I may have had the tiniest crush on that pink haired pyromaniac, but Lisanna has know him for a lot longer than I have, adding to the stories I've heard of the two of them; the fact that they where really close and did everything together… Lisanna even said they would get married in the future.

I should have seen it coming, should have seen the signs, should have known, prepared myself. We where only friends, after all. But I can't stop that painful feeling in my heart when I see that image every damn time I close my eyes.

"Hey, Blondie! What are you crying for?" a shout pieced through the air, straight to my ears. I whipped around, I knew that voice, if he was here… oh Mavis, he had seen me crying. Wiping my tears away I saw him, standing there in all his cocky glory, Laxus Dreyar.

"I'm not crying," I replied, but lifted my hand on impulse to brush across my cheek, and sure enough, my hand came away still wet, I had been sure I'd stopped them, "Oh…"

The male blonde started to walk towards me, and I began to panic, why was he here? What was he going to do to me? However, as he came within talking distance, his arrogant smirk morphed into a slight frown, "You haven't answered my question." His words came out as a snap, and it felt like a whip had slashed across my cheek, as if he had struck me like my father used to do all those years go. I flinched away from him, as my anger began to bubble inside of my chest, like a spark to ignite the flame, this man didn't have the right to speak to me like that.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like we even know each other!" I screamed, I wasn't quite sure why I was so angry at Laxus, true he had snapped at me, but that was just him, he spoke to everyone like that, my anger had seemed to come out of no where, I suppose it's just been bottled up for to long.

But now I was certain his expression changed, his frown became a look of slight hurt and confusion, it wasn't to noticeable but I was good at reading facial expressions. I felt bad, but now I'd exploded and I couldn't rein it back in. "Stupid Laxus! Stupid Natsu! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" I yelled, my fists crashing down onto the closes thing which happened to be Laxus' hard chest, as he was standing in front of me.

"Oi, Blondie! Chill," he said, although seemingly unaffected by my attack, I didn't miss that flash of hurt that crossed though his eyes. But before I could ponder on it and continue to pound onto the Slayer's chest, I was enveloped by a crushing sensation, yet it felt oddly nice. It took a moment for my brain to register the fact that Laxus had just pulled me into his arms, in an awkward hug, however, I felt the feeling of safety and warmth flow through me, yet I had no time to indulge in this new feeling as my body had other ideas. My chest wrecked with a sob that raked through me, and as I buried my face into his chest, my fingers wound into his shirt, clinging to the fabric. "Damn, now look, you've made my shirt wet," I heard him say, his chest rumbling with a short laugh and then he was removing his arms from around me, almost hesitantly, as if he was afraid I'd break again.

"Lucy," he captured my gaze intently making me look at him, "Tell me what happened," the words where so soft, as he put his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look back at him after trying to look away from his intense eyes. I felt a small blush creep across my cheeks, beneath the tears that where still flowing, as he said my name, actually called me by my name rather than that annoying nickname _Blondie_, I found it idiotic as he was blonde too.

I gasped in a mouthful of air, before releasing it slowly, but didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say and no words would come, I only continued to cry quietly while Laxus held my head with great care. My hands seemed to have found a life of their own as ever so slowly I reached up and cupped my cold hands over his larger ones.

"You can stop crying now," he smirked down at me, but despite it, brushed both his thumbs across my cheeks, wiping away the tears with the gentle notion. It felt… right, so right, when he did that and I couldn't stop the little gasp of surprise that escaped my lips at the soft touch that seemed to set of a spark in me.

"N-Natsu and L-Lisanna…" I whispered the words, I wasn't sure why, but I felt the tug of need to tell him, even if it was simply to get it off my chest, I couldn't help but feel the need to spill the reason behind my tears to him when I looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"What about them?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"T-They're dating," I cast my eyes downwards, my fingers clenching his hands tightly as the words left my lips. I still wasn't sure on why the thought was so upsetting to me, maybe I had more feelings for Natsu than I originally thought.

"And…?" Laxus responded, he didn't seem annoyed by my slow, pathetic answers, only curious, he was being surprisingly patient with me, unlike the way Natsu or Erza would try and pry the information from me, and from what I knew about the blonde man, even though it was minimal, he didn't seem like the type that likes to wait.

I didn't answer him, instead focused on trying to stop the tears from coming and forcing back the sob that was threatening to push it's way from my body. He slowly straightened up and moved his warm hands from my cheeks, to which I was still gripping to, unsure why, but I didn't want to let him go just yet.

"Hold on," he said, while forcing one hand free from my grip and reached into his famous coat pocket, that hung off his shoulders, and brought out his headphones, he then proceeded to hand them to me. "Take these, there's some songs on there that might be nice for you to listen to, they help me at least," he looked away from me, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. "Don't break them, you're the first person other than me to use them, not even my team have gotten their grubby hands on them. I don't want to regret giving them to you," he then took a step away from me, his comforting presence leaving me in an instance.

I continued to stare at him, my brain in a state of shock; I'd assaulted him, called him stupid, then he'd hugged me and given me his headphones. I was stumped. "Laxus…" I breathed, a feeling of embarrassment washing over me, I felt extremely proud, I'd gotten Laxus' precious headphones before anyone else. "Thank you," I wrapped my arms around his waist for a quick hug before pulling away again, realising that that had been most likely out of line, I mean, I barely knew the man.

"Don't mention it," he chuckled shortly, a smirk replacing the uncomfortable side he'd been showing, beginning to look like his old self again, and reached out to ruffle my hair.

"I'm going to head to the guild now, do you… want to come with?" I asked, gaining some courage that had not been there moments before.

"Nah, I was actually heading to the station, I'm going on a mission, _S-Class_," I wasn't sure, but for a brief moment he had sounded even more arrogant than usual when he mentioned going on an S-Class job, like he was mocking me, "When I happened to see you, standing here crying your little heart out. It's dangerous to do that around here, Blondie, you never know what sort of perv might try and take advantage of some pretty, weakened, blonde out here," he gave a crackling laugh and winked down at me. The anger I'd felt previously came back in full force, _he'd just called me weak!_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can take care of myself you bastard, I'm not weak! And you're blonde too!" I yelled, jabbing him in the chest sharply before whirling around and stomping off, towards the guild, I couldn't care less if I'd looked like some spoilt brat right then. I heard him shout after me, but I didn't turn, I felt to riled up to talk to him again, even though in that short moment of being with him, I'd felt whole again.

I though he'd changed, I though he no longer saw us, _me_, as weak anymore… Obviously I was wrong.

I arrived at the guild quicker than I though, possible but I suppose mulling over angry and sad thoughts passes the time quickly. I made a bee-line to the bar, ignoring the shouts of greeting from my family, one stood out over the others: "Luce, come over here!" it was Natsu, but I didn't even look his way, I was to angry to deal with him.

As I sat on my stool, Mira came over at once, she was about to ask for my order, but I must have looked as angry as I felt, as she visibly changed her question. "Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked me, and as I felt a heavy stare settle on me. I turned slightly, scanning the guild, I saw Raven, she was staring at me through narrowed blue eyes, but I didn't rest my eyes on her for more than a mere second, instead roaming over to Natsu, he wasn't looking at me, no, he had his arm around Lisanna and had his head thrown back mid-laugh. The sight made my heart clench and I turned back to Mira before I could begin to cry again, my quest in searching for the one who had been staring at me, was over as quickly as it'd begun. It hadn't been Natsu, like I'd thought, but my Slayer friend, Raven.

"Nothing, Mira, don't worry," I responded, looking down at the bar top, afraid to meet her bright blue, motherly gaze, in fear I might break again, I could never last long against the bar maid.

"You look about ready to burst into tears, and your playing with Laxus' headphones, which reminds me, why _do _you have them?" only then did it dawn on me that I was indeed, fiddling with his headphones, I flushed with embarrassment, I'd forgotten to give them back, instead I'd stormed off.

"Oh… he kinda lent them to me…" I trailed off, hoping she'd drop the subject, yet it was a fools chance, my words had of course set off Mira, she grinned and her eyes sparkled with mischievous interest.

"Ya know, Lucy, I've _never_ seen Laxus give them to _anyone _before," she leaned forwards, both hands splayed against the counter top, stressing the word _anyone_, "Is there something going on, maybe? Should I be expecting blonde haired babies soon?"

I sighed in annoyance at her behaviour and shook my head rapidly, "No Mira, I was just a little upset and he offered to lend them to me," I answered, sending her a half-hearted glare. Mira only giggled and stood up straight again, she started towards a customer who had called her over, as she left she called over her shoulder: "Whatever you say Lucy~"

_**Laxus' P.O.V**_

Gramps had told me that I had to go on an urgent request, ranking S-Class, I wouldn't have taken it, but Erza was busy and Gildarts…well Mavis only knows where that man is right now. I also had to do this alone. My Raijinshuu weren't aloud to accompany me, much to my annoyance and protests.

It was hard for us to go on missions together now, we hadn't gone on one for a while. Ever was busy with Elfman, Freed didn't seem to want to leave Mira alone at the bar for more than a few days, he was silently obsessing over her from a corner, and Bicks was out of town a lot of the time now, doing Mavis knows what.

I sighed in silent anger and ran a rough hand through my short spiky hair. I was being stupid and selfish, they all had their own lives to live to, had other friends now and even progressing into more serious relationships. Maybe… maybe it was time for me to man up and talk to the girl that I'd been watching over like a hawk *cough*dragon*cough* ever since that stupid Fantasia incident. I'd just never had the fucking balls to get off my damn arse, walk down those stupid stairs and just talk to her. But it was harder said than done, especially seen as she never seemed to be alone, till a point where it's stupid really, and not to mention that she's _way_ out of my league.

The violent sent of tears assaulted my nose out of no where, drawing me from my thoughts. I was all for walking right on by, but a softer sent of strawberry and blossom followed. I'd know that sent anywhere. My feet seemed to be on auto pilot as I began to move towards where the delicate smell was coming from, and I saw her. She was standing by herself, crying quietly. Imminently my heart rate increased, and a jolt of anger raced through me, whoever had made _my_ Lucy cry was going to pay big time.

That's right. Lucy Hearfilia is the girl I've been obsessing over from my corner on the balcony, sitting there day after damn day brooding silently, unable to express my growing feelings to the blonde girl that has plagued my mind for to long now.

Seeing her crying didn't sit right with me. Where was the bright, bubbly Lucy everyone saw everyday at the guild? What, who, had made that Lucy disappear and be replaced by this side of her? That no one should see, that she should never have to be put through.

I walked close, till I knew she'd be able to hear me without any problems and called out; "Hey, Blondie! What are you crying for?" I knew this would get her attention, I'd seen a few guys at the guild call her _Blondie_ and she always reacted. I was right, she quickly lifted her head, her bloodshot eyes coming into focus as they found me.

"I'm not crying," she replied, and I inwardly laughed at her, but it was replaced with yearning as she reached up a hand anyway to brush across her cheek. I so badly wanted to be the one to do that, to brush away her tears and to replace them with that bright smile of hers that not only the guild, but I, love so much. "Oh…" I imminently let out a soft chuckle, so quiet she wouldn't have heard it, she was so cute, even when she was upset and wasn't trying to be.

I closed the distance between us, till there was about a foot of space between our bodies, the smirk on my face, to cover up my inner trauma, breaking into a small frown. "You haven't answered my question," I forced the words out, they where meant to be soft, but it came out all wrong, harsher than intended, almost snapping at her. I watched as her sadness morphed into anger and inwardly cursed profoundly.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like we know each other!" she screamed at me, and I was left in shock, I didn't realise she'd taken it to heart. I felt my own heart ache at her scream, she was angry at me,_ I'd_ made her angry at me. "Stupid Laxus! Stupid Natsu! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" _Natsu_? How the hell did he come into all of this, was he the one who made her cry?

I had no time to think anymore about it, as she began to pound her fists against my chest, her fingers so tightly clenched that her knuckles where white and the tendons where pushed up against her skin.

"Oi, Blondie! Chill," I attempted to say calm, but I was hurting, no, her physical attacking wasn't the slightest bit effecting me, but the fact that she was actually _hitting_ me burned deep down along with the fact that she was so mad at me to the point that she was actually physically assaulting me. My body seemed to betray me as my arms reached out automatically and pulled her against me so tightly that for a moment I thought I'd crushed her, but despite that fact she stood ridged against me, I could feel her steady, strong, heart beat against me. The feeling of her in my arms, no matter how awkward it was, still felt so unbelievably _right_. I _never_ wanted to let her go again, I'd simply waited to fucking long for her.

She let out a loud sob, and her small body jolted with its force, yet she buried her face into my shirt and I felt her fingers curl into my shirt, as if looking for a lifeline to cling to for hope and support. I tried to make a joke out of the situation, make it slightly less awkward for the both of us, "Damn, now look, you've made my shirt wet," as I spoke, I gently let her go, against my will and despite the circumstances, it hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

"Lucy, tell me what happened," I used her name, I felt that calling her _Blondie_ would only worsen this situation, besides it was a nice change, her name rolled off my tongue with such ease and it sounded so right. I hadn't had enough contact with her, that brief hug wasn't enough, now that'd I'd finally felt was it was like to hold her, I needed more and before I could stop myself, I was reaching out for her, I felt like a needy child, but I didn't give a damn, gently, I placed my hands on either side of her face, my palms on her hot cheeks, my finger tips ever so slightly pressing into her skin as I made her look at me, by tipping her head back.

She took in a deep lungful of air, before releasing it slowly, her breath puffed against my chest. I thought she'd start talking, explain everything to me, but more silent tears just rolled down her cheeks. Then, out of the blue, her hands lifted to cup over mine, they where cold against mine, and her eyes showed she was just as shocked as me at the action, and I couldn't stop the blush that tinged my cheeks lightly and turn the tips of my ears pink.

"You can stop crying now," I smirked to cover the blush, this girl was already effecting me and I'd only been close to her for what? 10 minutes. It was then that I was able to do what I'd wanted to do since I'd seen her cry for the first time, hesitantly, I brushed my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the tears and revealing the small blush that had been hiding beneath them. I cheered inwardly, I'd caused that reaction, not Natsu or any other bastard, but _me_, Laxus Dreyar. I heard her soft gasp and my stomach immediately tightened at the sound.

"N-Natsu and L-Lisanna…" she whispered, so I was right, about what I'd though before, Natsu did have something to do with this, and that annoying take-over mage. I'd crush them both, they'd made _my_ Lucy cry, I didn't give two shits that Lisanna was the she-devil woman's little sister, she'd pay, and I'd apologise to Freed later for making her angry.

"What about them?" I asked, keeping my voice steady, already knowing full well that they'd done something to hurt her, but I needed to know what that thing was before I went on a rampage and snapped anyone without having a legitimate reason other than that they'd made Lucy cry… even though I think most of Fairy Tail would be after them if they knew it too.

"T-They're dating," she broke eye contact with me, and her hands clenched mine tightly. I stopped breathing for a brief moment, this was what was making her so upset? That must mean… she likes that little pink haired punk! My knees felt weak and I felt as if Gajeel had just rammed into my stomach with his iron pillars, however I couldn't show my weakness in front of her, besides, if the guy she likes is dating someone else, that means I might have a chance with her.

"And…?" I had to ask, even though it was obvious, she likes the little prick.

She didn't answer my question, only let slip a few more tears, I felt annoyed, not at her, but at myself. If I'd made a move on her sooner, instead of arsing around, then this wouldn't be happening, she wouldn't be crying right now, we could both be happy. I straightened up, my body was stiff with anger but there was no way I'd be showing that in front of my girl. Removing my hands from her cheeks, I was a little surprised when she stayed connected with me, she didn't let go and I didn't want her to either, I wasn't complaining.

"Hold on," I said, forcing one hand free and plunging it into the pocket of my favourite coat, I quickly found what I was looking for, my headphones, and handed them to her… well more like shoved them into her hands. "Take these, there's some songs on there that might be nice for you to listen to, they help me at least." I stepped away and bit my lip, feeling very uncomfortable and fidgeted on the spot, preying that she wouldn't reject them, I was very reluctant to give them to her, but it was Lucy. If it had been anyone else, there's no way I would have given them to them. "Don't break them, you're the first person other than me to use them, not even my team have gotten their grubby hands on them. I don't want to regret giving them to you," I told her sternly, then took another step away, which tore at me slightly, the distance was already killing me.

I continued to stand and watch her though careful eyes, my uncertainty growing with every second she stood there staring at me, making me regret giving them out so freely, I mean, she hardly knows me.

"Laxus…" she breathed out and I barely caught the words, I looked at her, maybe she was going to give them back, didn't want them, was going to refuse my rare show of compassion, the thoughts scared me, honestly scared me. But she surprised me, but, when didn't she? "Thank you," she whispered, then wrapped her arms around my waist with surprising strength. I was so stunned, it didn't even register it my brain as I continued to stare down at her, her cheek pressed against my chest, her arms barely reaching around my sides. Then she was pulling back, all to soon.

"Don't mention it," I smirked, unable to do much else, and reached forwards to ruffle her prefect golden hair.

"I'm going to head to the guild now, do you… want to come with?" she asked me, I was happy she'd asked me, wasn't afraid to, even though I could hear the hesitation in her voice, due to her nervousness, I couldn't really blame her. However, as much as I wanted to wrap my arm around her waist and accompany her to the guild, I couldn't. Gramps was relying on me and I couldn't let him down, not after everything he's done for me.

"Nah, I was actually heading to the station, I'm going on a mission, _S-Class_," it slipped, and the moment the word left my mouth I wanted to punch myself, well it wasn't the word but the way I had said it, I didn't mean to stress the word _S-Class_ it was such a natural thing to do, when I would boast to Natsu and Gray about it, "When I happened to see you, standing here, crying your little heart out. It's dangerous around here Blondie, you never know what sort of perv might try and take advantage of some pretty, weakened, blonde out here," I crackled a laugh, the whole thing had meant to be a joke, but she must have taken it another way, her expression darkened and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can take care of myself you bastard, I'm not weak! And you're blonde too!" she yelled while jabbing her finger against my chest, she then turned sharply and stormed away.

"Lucy wait! I didn't mean it like that!" I cried, desperately trying to get her to come back, but she never turned. I felt so stupid, I _knew_ she was sensitive about things like that, and she was already in a vulnerable state of mind. I'd used the term weak way to carelessly, I _knew_ how she thought of herself despite what everyone said to her.

I let out a furious, almost animalistic growl, walked over to the nearest wall, and proceeded to smash my head against it as hard as I could.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I'd listened to the rest of their conversation, and then waited until Mira had walked away. "Hey, Gajeel, I'll be back in a sec," I head him grunt in acknowledgment, and then stood from my chair and headed towards the bar and my depressed blonde friend.

I dropped down in the stool next to Lucy's, and leaned against her shoulder, tipping my head in attempt to get a good look at the object she was still handling, like she was scared that if she stopped touching it, that it would disappear.

"So, the _great and powerful _Laxus gave you a love gift did he," it was more of a statement than a question, as I ignored her upset expression and her attempt to push me away like always.

"No! He just lent them t-" she started her protest but I cut her off with a wave of my hand, smirking at her wide-eyed and hurried denial.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all, dragon senses, remember?" I then reached over and plucked the object out of her hands, making her panic, causing my amusement to grow even more.

"Hey, that's mine!" she called out, attempting to snatch them back.

"No, they're Laxus'," I responded, mocking her and I placed them over my ears, threatening to press play. It was all a bit of fun until _someone_ just had to come a ruin it.

"Hey Luce! What have you got that's Laxus'?" the ever annoying Fire Slayer plopped himself down on the other side of my friend, the clingy white haired girl, who's name I'd never actually bothered to remember, other than the fact she was the sister of Elfman and Mira and had died for two years, sat next to Natsu. I noticed how she was glaring at Lucy, and how the said girl stiffened as they sat. I frowned at their behaviour, something seemed off here and I was ready to punch the information out of anyone and everyone till I knew what it was.

Lucy looked about ready to cry again, she jumped to her feet, ripping the headphones, that I'd found where actually pretty comfy to wear, from my head and ran from the guild, I smelt the tell-tale sent of salt and knew she had begun crying. I turned to Natsu, my eyes dilating in anger as shadows began to rise from my body.

"What did you do?" I whispered, my tone was deathly quiet and I saw him visibly wince. Before he could reply, I had already slammed a shadow coated fist into his chest, forcing him back and he landed on the white haired chick.

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, getting to his feet again and igniting his own fist, an angry frown dominate on his face marrying the confusion.

"Mavis, Natsu, you are so _stupid_ some times, can you not _see_ how Lucy was just behaving? The fact that she only ran out after _you_ came over, that she was _crying_?" I attempted to hit him again with every statement that I forced through gritted teeth but he blocked them all.

"I haven't done anything to Luce! Wait, she was crying?" he lost interest in me and went to follow Lucy from the guild but I stood in his way.

"I don't think so, leave her alone," I hissed, once again engaging him in battle, the only thing that would keep him occupied.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I ran, ran until I reached my apartment, even then I didn't stop. After I locked the front door, I rushed to my bedroom, locking the window so Natsu wouldn't be able to get in. I sat on my bed, tired and out of breath. Natsu had made me cry, then Laxus had filled the ache, if only briefly, before he too, made me cry. Mira teased me, about Laxus no less, which made me hurt even more, I knew Raven had been trying to cheer me up, but she stole his headphones from me, and then Natsu had to come over, _with Lisanna_, and that was enough. I ran.

I took hold of Laxus' headphones, and placed them over my ears, they where soft and even though only held a small bit of fabric to stop them rubbing against your ears, they _smelt_ like him, and gave me the comfort that he'd given me earlier. I turned them on, and laid back against my pillows, bringing the duvet up over my body, then closed my eyes, I was so tired but comfortable as the music began.

I fell asleep after the first song.


	2. Missions and Ravens

**Thank you **_**everyone**_** who faved and followed! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring, and drags out a bit, it's also shorter than the first but meh!**

**Once again, I own nothing except Raven, otherwise Gajeel and Laxy would be all over Lucy ;3**

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

It was the chirping of early morning song birds that roused me from my restless sleep, along with the warmth from the rays of the sun that streamed through my window onto my face. I thought about the cheerful tune's of the birds and wondered how on Earthland they could be so happy, when there was in fact, _nothing_ what so ever to _be_ happy about. I forced my eyes open, sleep having crusted on my eyelids during the night, they where sore and raw from crying through most of last night.

As I tried to sit up, the blood rushed from my head leaving me feeling dizzy and my stomach twisting uncomfortably. I'd never experienced a hang over, but from my knowledge, thanks to Cana, this is kind of what it's meant to feel like, even though I hadn't been drinking last night. I pushed myself from the bed, once I felt stable enough to walk, and that's when something caught my eye.

Sitting neatly on my bedside table, was Laxus' headphones. At some point during the night I must have taken them off, I don't remember doing so but I didn't question the matter. My dreams had been vivid last night, keeping me from being able to rest properly, however whenever I try and focus on the images, they just seem to slip away, like trying to hold water in your hands.

I showered quickly, not wanting to linger in case my dreams returned with full force under the hot jets, and then dressed in simple clothes; dark blue shorts, a loose fitting black shirt and my black combat boots, I wasn't in the mood to wear anything else. I was about to leave, but before my hand could touch the handle, my eyes drifted to the headphones resting on the table. Hesitation crossed me briefly, then before I knew it, I was grabbing them and placing them around my neck. The weight of them there was oddly comforting, but I could see why Laxus was never without them.

Deciding to forego breakfast, I could get food at the guild later, I slipped on my belt and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me, not that it made much difference, my team always found a way in, in some ways, it was scary, knowing they knew everyway into my apartment. I could easily swear on my life that they knew it better than I did. _Natsu especially_\- I immediately wished I'd never thought about it. The pryo-idiot's face appeared in my mind, all most at once followed with the image of him and Lisanna. My heart tightened painfully, causing me to falter mid-step and the boatmen passing called out worriedly, but I waved them off, telling them I was fine.

Then, as quickly as the image came, it vanished, being replaced with the blonde man who had stumbled across me yesterday, the blonde who's headphones I had around my neck. My breath caught in my throat for the second time, only this was for a reason unknown to me… but I was willing to explore it and find out.

Although, after the way Laxus had spoken to me yesterday, I wasn't sure if I actually _wanted_ to speak to him again, however, I did have to return his headphones and say thanks, but until then, I would avoid it. Though, a selfish part of me, deep, deep down, didn't want to give them back, just hang onto them for a little while longer.

I knew I'd over reacted to his words, that he hadn't really meant to say it like that, but the words had still stung sharply, but I suppose he doesn't know me, so why would he care if he hurt me? I'm mean, sure, we're guild mates, but we've never actually spoken before, a few words of short greeting when passing but that's it.

I walked to the guild alone, without Plue at my side. Even though his little wiggly dance usually cheers me up and he keeps me company, he just reminded me to much of Natsu; the fact they had bonded immediately, he could understand my little dog and had witnessed the contacting between us, the image was still to raw in my mind right now.

The guild door's soon came into sight, for to soon for my liking, but it seemed quite, well quiet_er_, so maybe Natsu wasn't here yet. Not that I wanted to avoid him or anything, but I wanted time to august to his new relationship before I had to witness it with my own eyes. After all, I couldn't force him to love me, however much it pained me to see him in someone else's arms. I pushed open the doors gently, and was greeted by the usual cheering of my family, biting my lip, I waved half-heartedly back as I passed them while making my way to the bar where the matchmaking queen of the guild stood in front of my black haired friend and her partner.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I'd arrived at the guild slightly earlier then usual today for two main reasons, one; it was the _only_ time you could actually drink in peace around here, and two; I had a feeling Lucy might be getting here quite early after her reaction yesterday, and I wanted to question her without having everyone eavesdropping on us. I'm certain Mira was feeling the same way, because she kept hovering around me, checking the time and then letting her eyes flicker to the door every five minutes. She was one impatient woman, and so was I, neither of us liked to be kept waiting, and I was bored.

The demon herself came over to me again, refilling my glass that was only half empty _once again_. "Mira, for Mavis' sake, _chill_!" I grabbed my drink, pulling it towards me while glaring at her, she only laughed as if it was nothing, even though her agitation was clear as day.

Not long after she'd tried to fill up my drink, the doors flew open. I knew straight away it wasn't Blondie, there was no way she'd open them like that, she was to soft, but Mira looked up anyway out of habit. Disappointment crossed her face and she pouted while readying another beer as Gajeel plonked himself down in the stool next to mine.

"You're here early," I turned to him, he only grunted in response and pulled the plate of iron shards and steak, Mira had placed on the bar, towards himself. I rolled my eyes at my partner's way of greeting and elbowed his side roughly, "So rude," I muttered, and returned to waiting for Lucy.

**~^3^~**

I caught her sent before she could even open the door, only because I had been keeping track by taking a whiff every few minutes, and waved over Mira, to which she quickly obliged to. Once she was beside us again, she proceeded to give me yet another re-fill to which I snapped at her hand to stop her. It was getting irritating now, and if she asked me to pay for it, I'd flip her the bird and walk the fuck out.

The doors creaked open slowly, gently, compared to the way everyone, especially that pink haired freak of who I was ashamed to call my brother, opened them. Thinking about him only riled me up even more, he made one of my closest friends cry. However, this time, I smelt no tears as she came nearer.

The yells of greeting called out to her, causing both myself and Gajeel to wince at the loud noise, where ignored by the blonde, meaning something was wrong, she'd never ignore her friends. I looked at her as she sat down on my other side, asking Mira for a strawberry milkshake. The first thing that caught my attention where the spiked headphones around her neck, and I couldn't stop the smirk that twisted my lips up.

"So Blondie, your still carrying around Sparky's headphones," it was more of a statement than a question, as I leant against her arm, and used her shoulder to prop my chin up. I'd developed this habit a short time after Lucy had joined the guild, and I found it rather amusing, because she would whine and try to shake me off. She was also comfy and she smelt nice, _**not **_that I would _**ever**_ tell her either of those facts.

However, today, she didn't try to remove me, only sat there limply. Frowning in distaste, I removed myself from her, only to spin in my stool so I was facing her and leaning my back against the length of Gajeel's arm instead. He growled lowly in warning, but I ignored him because he too, made a comfortable pillow.

_**Mira's P.O.V**_

I watched with mild interest as Lucy sat down next to Raven, asking me to fix her, her usual drink. I made quick work of the task, not only because she looked absolutely shattered and was my friend, but because I wanted to question her about yesterday. I hadn't missed that she'd come to the guild with Laxus' headphones, and couldn't help but grin, they suited her so well… in a weird way.

When I returned to them, Raven was using the blonde's shoulder as a pillow, I'd seen this interaction between them before and it was kind of cute, Lucy would always smile and playfully try to shake her off, but today she just seemed to be ignoring the fact that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was resting on her.

As I placed Lucy's milkshake in front of the sweet blonde, Raven had grown bored and leant back against the grumpy Slayer beside her. I covered my mouth to stop the giggle as my _match-making senses tingled_, they looked so _adorable _together, and that was a shocker, Gajeel and Raven in the same sentence as adorable was something that did _**not**_ happen everyday. But the Iron Slayer didn't look at all bothered by being used as a pillow, in fact, I was sure I'd just seen a dash of a pink appear on his cheeks.

"So Lucy, what happened yesterday to make grumpy old Laxus give his headphones to you?" I asked, resting my elbows on the bar top, making a bridge with my interlocked fingers so I could rest my chin on them.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, a small blush working its way across her cheeks, turning the tips of her ears red, she looked so cute and innocent like that, "N-nothing, Mira," she stuttered, she was behaving like a school girl who had just experienced their first crush.

"_Luuuuucccy_, Laxus wouldn't give them to just _any_ person, you _must_ be something special to him… Maybe he liiiiiikes you!" I purred, rolling my tongue in the way I know she finds extremely embarrassing.

"No he doesn't!" she franticly fell into denial, waving her hands in front of her face like a mad man, well _woman_.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I couldn't believe they where doing this to me! I know they're my friends and all, but sometimes, Mira especially, would go to far when it came anywhere close to me possibly finding a boyfriend, wait, this isn't even a conversation about me getting a boyfriend! My cheeks flushed and I grumbled lowly.

"_Luuuuucccy_, Laxus wouldn't give them to just _any_ person, you _must_ be something special to him… Maybe he liiiiiikes you!" she purred, rolling her tongue in a perfect imitation of Happy, her comment made my face heat up despite my best attempts to stop it.

"No he doesn't!" I cried out, my arms waving around in panic, I just couldn't believe her, and there was _no_ way I was going to admit to her about _anything_ that had happened between myself and Laxus yesterday. It was just to embarrassing to even thing about telling anyone.

"But Blondie, you like him, don't you?" Raven suddenly asked causing my face to flush even more than it had already. I had never actually given much thought to how I saw Laxus. Sure, he was pretty damn sexy when you looked at him, I'd sneaked the odd peak at the man while in the guild, but what girl doesn't? Look at the man! But last night, I'd been able to get closer to him than ever before, I got to _really _see him, and I got a sneak preview of what lies underneath his hard front.

Looks aren't everything, even if he does have an amazingly build body, and the lightning shaped scar over his eye that gives people the kind of vibe: _'stay away or you'll get hurt'_ to those who don't know him. But on the inside he really does seem sincere, after the way he comforted me and everything he's done for the guild to make up for the fantasia incident like helping out on the island during the S-Class exams. My view on him has changed, from fear to something that I'm not purely sure about, is it to a friend? Or something else?

I don't even know anymore, everything is changing, I'm not his friend, I don't know him, and I like Natsu… don't I?

"Oi! Don't go spacing out on us! I asked you a question," Raven snapped, flicking my forehead which proceeded to snap me out of my thought's about Laxus.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly, then I remembered what it was that she had asked me, and why I had been thinking about the Lightning Dragon Slayer in the first place, which caused my face to heat up all over again. "Nonononono, I don't!" the words tumbled out of my mouth in hast to cover my thought trail, but the way I'd said it sparked something in both of my friend's eyes. They knew I was lying about something. But luckily enough for me, Macao and Wakaba where my heroes, as they called over Mira before she could say anything else.

"Tsk, no point in asking you anything else now," Raven grumbled, swinging her legs back around so she was facing the bar again, leaving her to be propped up against Gajeel with her shoulder. Her nose crinkled as she though about something, before, striking like an adder, stole some of the mans food. My eyes widened a fraction in shock that he didn't even glance at her. I found it mildly interesting, how those two behaved together, if anyone else had tried to do that, they would have had their hand almost bitten off and shoved away, most likely even Levy, who I knew had feelings towards the man. I don't understand how my best friend could like someone like that, not that it was because I held any resentment towards Gajeel, but they just didn't seem to go together, Raven on the other hand, seemed to fit with him quite well. They where both Dragon Slayers, their personalities where fairly similar and even their hair colour was the same.

_Laxus and I have the same hair colour… and he does look rather- _no! Bad Lucy, stop it! _He was so nice to me… even though he called me weak… he gave me his headphones… he comforted me and stopped my tears… maybe… maybe it wouldn't be so bad as to get to know him…_

Raven suddenly shifted beside me, and I was once again snapped out of my thoughts about Laxus by the girl. I blushed furiously when I realised where my mind had been going, and Raven gave me an odd look to which I just shook my head.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

I had noticed that Lucy had once again began to space out soon after Mira had gone over to those two old perverts, and I was soon facing my right away again, continuing to use Gajeel as my pillow. I saw her chocolate brown orbs pass over to us, a confused look sparking in her eyes. I only ignored her and drank my beer in silence until my stomach decided to make itself known, I couldn't be fucked to pay for food, or wait for it for that matter, so I reached over and snatched a slice of Gajeel's steak to eat.

He didn't seem to care as I stole his breakfast from him, only keeping his eyes on his food and continuing to munch steadily. He hadn't spoken a word all morning, and although he doesn't tend to say much, it was still bothering me, however I could hardly complain, I hadn't exactly tried to start a conversation with him, I was to busy getting caught up in Lucy's dilemma.

As I chewed on my stolen treat, from the corner of my eye I saw Lucy's face start to turn a delicate pink, I wondered briefly if she was thinking about Laxus, that was the mostly likely the subject of her latest thoughts.

Once I finished both my drink and Gajeel's steak, I sat up by myself, stretching out my arms and listening to the satisfying sound of my joints cracking with the movement. Lucy suddenly jumped beside me, her head turned towards me and I wish I had had a camera right then as her face was priceless, she was flushed such a deep red, her eyes where wide with shock and her mouth had dropped into an _o_ shape. I stared right back at her, and knew definitely she'd been thinking about the blonde man, it was way to obvious judging by her reaction.

I frowned as she shock her head at me, as if saying something, but I wasn't to sure, maybe she was trying to rid her mind of dirty thoughts about the Slayer. I laughed, which only seemed to cause her more confusion as she bit her lip and looked away.

"Gajeel and I are going on a mission," I stated from no where, standing from my stool and stiffing my legs as I stretched them. Gajeel turned to look at me for the first time, one studded eyebrow raised in confusion.

"We are?" he repeated, he continued to look at me as he placed another piece of metal into his mouth and bit down sharply onto it, his actions almost robotic.

I scowled at him and snapped; "Yes!" he rolled his eyes but none the less got to his feet and stomped over to the request board, muttering something about bossy women under his breath as he went. I turned back to Lucy and gave her a small smile, "Bye Blondie, tell me all those juicy details about your Laxy when I come back!" I called, patting her head as I passed.

"He's not _my_ Laxus!" I heard her yell right back at me, causing me to laugh as I followed Gajeel to the request board.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"He's not _my_ Laxus!" I yelped in embarrassment at Raven's statement. _How had she known I'd been thinking about him_? I heard her laugh as she followed her partner to the board that held all the missions for the mages, Gajeel had shoved Nab aside in the process in looking for a job. He wasn't _my_ Laxus, I frowned, my heart seemed to reject my though, and I reached up to grasp the headphones resting around neck. Why did that thought not sit right with me? Why had I gotten so flustered when Raven had said those things to me?

Maybe I was just overly confused in my hopeless love for Natsu, my heart wanting to latch onto some form of hope that I _could_ be loved. But I didn't feel that way about the blonde man… did I?

I wanted to cry out in frustration, it was all so confusing and difficult. Why did it have to be Laxus to be the one that found me? Why couldn't it have been one of my friends to find and comfort me?

_But then you would never have gotten to speak to Laxus… you would never have gotten to see that kind side of the hostile man… would have never gotten his headphones_. My inner voice pointed out. It was right, I would never have gotten the chance to speak with him…

Maybe… maybe I _should_ give him a chance, to be my friend, to get to know him. What did I have to loose?

I'd made up my mind, when Laxus gets back from his job, I'd ask him to come on another with me, then maybe I can get to know him better. It would also give my mind and heart a chance to escape from Natsu and Lisanna, at least until I was used to the idea of my long-time crush and his long-lost friend dating…


	3. Conflicted Feelings

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

At last, at _fucking_ last, for a few more days, I'll be free! Ray was on a weeklong mission with Gajeel, Mavis knows when Laxus will be getting back, I'll have to ask Mira about it later and Team Natsu plus Lisanna would be getting back within three days. I'd still have to put up with Mira at the guild of course, but apart from that minor bump, I won't be stressing as much as usual, which is good because according to Mira and Levy; I'd gone off my food and wasn't sleeping, not that I'd noticed this. I must have been too distracted with everything to deal with my own damn health.

Also, I seem to have developed an extra blip in my usual morning routine as well; when going through my morning; showering, dressing, skipping breakfast, writing to mother, continuing a few pages of my story then leaving for the guild. I now seem to have unconsciously added _picking up Laxus' head phones and putting them around my neck to stay there for the rest of the day_, to my routine. Not that I minded, of course Mira still teases me about it, but what can I say, they're comfortable and too good to just be left there on my bedside table to gather dust until the blonde man comes home.

Walking to the guild this morning did seem more peaceful than it has been lately, maybe it was because of the fact I had summoned Plue out for the first time since seeing Natsu and Lisanna together, and he was dancing along beside me, or maybe it was the thought of being about to go on a mission with Laxus when he finally comes home. I wasn't too sure what it was, but I was… happy, and that made a change from my latest mood.

Opening the large wooden doors that lead to the guild hall, which was also my second home, I was greeted with loud yells of over excitement and shouts of mages using their magic to brawl. This could only mean one thing…

"Fire dragon's; wing attack!" the ever familiar voice of my best friend/crush echoed through my ears and a blazing light of fire flew across the room.

"Beast arm-"

I ducked instinctively as Elfman was sent flying over my head before he could retaliate, I yelped and ran for the safety of Mira and her bar. Said woman spotted me and laughed as she saw my panicked expression, and slid a ready-made strawberry milkshake across the bar top as I sat down on my stool. "Laxus will be getting back soon," Mira smiled evilly and raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way before I could even say a word of greeting.

"Yeah…" I replied lazily, not really in the mood to talk about the blonde man. I had been certain that Team Natsu plus one would be getting back a few days from now, not this damn early. "Mira, how comes Natsu and the others are back today?" I asked, figuring that if anyone knew apart from the team; it would be her.

"Well, they finished their mission early and where planning on spending the rest of the two days just relaxing, but Gray was injured during the fight so they came home as quickly as they could," I felt worry for the man who was like a brother to me, bubble inside my chest. Spinning on my stool I scanned the guild looking for the dark haired Ice-Make mage, I quickly spotted him and his bare chest. He had bandages wrapped tightly but messily, around his torso and arms, bruises had come up on the skin that was showing. That would also explain why he hadn't been in the fight with Natsu and Elfman when I came in, odd though, it usually takes more than that to stop them boys from fighting.

"I'm gonna go and check on him, be back in a minute," I informed the bar maid, before sliding from my stool and making my way over to the maker mage. He looked up as I approached and gave a small wave, "Yo," he greeted me with a small smile.

"Hey Gray, are you ok?" I asked while sitting down beside him. Now closer, I could see the damage more closely; blood had stained the bandages meaning they hadn't been changed, the cuts causing the purple marks on his skin didn't look like they had been cleaned either. "Let me see to it, don't move," I told him, quickly hurrying back to Mira to grab the first aid box that sat behind the bar and return to Gray.

"Thanks Lucy and I'm fine," he winced as I cut the bandages away and began to clean all the burns and scabby cuts decorating his body. "The job was really easy, but the flaming twat decided to start a fight with me _during_ the battle and of course, I couldn't back down, I got distracted and the monster got me good," he sniggered at his own stupidity and I sighed. They were _both_ idiots, fighting among themselves when they should have been concentrating on the task at hand. "I suppose it didn't help that Lisanna took Natsu's side, I got kinda pissed at her, and felt like I had to prove myself. Erza beat Natsu's arse after though, so I wasn't too angry, but it wasn't the same without you Luce, I'm not going to go on another with them unless you're there." Lisanna took Natsu's side… I knew it would only fuel Gray, that's why whenever I go on a job with them, which is every time apart from this one, as I am a member of Team Natsu, that I make sure to never pick sides, just beat them both.

"That reminds me, where is Erza? I haven't seen her around today," I asked as I finished cleaning his wounds and bruises and began to tightly wrap fresh bandages and stick plasters to his body.

"She came back with us but didn't stop, only sent us to the guild before going off again on the train, saying something about going to meet someone, she didn't specified but yeah," he replied nodding in approval of my work.

"Oh! Hey there Luce! I didn't see you there," Natsu's voice suddenly pieced me from my thoughts as he sat down opposite me and Gray. He had his usual toothy grin on his face and bruising on his cheek and forehead, matching Gray's, where I suspected Erza had dealt with him. I felt a sharp tug pull my heart at the sight of his smile, the one he _always_ gives me.

"Yeah, hey Natsu," my body became stiff and I bit my lip, I was angry at him. Not only because he hadn't invited me to go on the mission with them, as I am a part of this team, not because of him and Lisanna, but because he had let Gray get hurt, all because he wanted to fight with him, something he does every day at the guild anyway.

"Oh Luce, I've got something for you!" he seemed extremely happy with himself and didn't seem to notice the way I'd responded to him.

"Oh, really?" my curiosity got the better of me, as I momentarily perked slightly as I waited for him to reveal what it was he supposedly had. He had seemed to calm down somewhat and he shifted in his seat in what looked like embarrassment. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and produced a small white rectangle box that had a pink ribbon tied around it. I saw a small tinge of pink flush across his cheeks as I took the box from his hand. It must be something special if he was behaving like this.

Slowly undoing the ribbon, I let it fall to the table; both boys were watching me as I opened the box; Gray with curiosity and Natsu's eyes held care as he tugged on his lip. I gasped in shock and excitement when I had opened it, the lid falling from my hand. I took out the contents of the box and held them with great care in one hand.

He had given me the remaining golden gate keys; Pisces, Libra and even the thirteenth key; Ophiuchus. I had all thirteen golden zodiac keys… Tears came to my eyes and I looked up at Natsu who was giving me a small smile.

"Natsu… how?" I asked him, I could hear the awe in my own voice as I spoke, but these keys belonged to Yukino, how had he gotten them?

"We came across Yukino on our job, and she wanted me to give them to you. I swear, I didn't steal them!" he added the last part hurriedly, holding his hands up in defence. "She also wanted me to tell you to just accept them, she's become a guard for the princess and that even though she'll miss them; she knows that you'll be a much better master for them because you're strong and kind to all your spirits. Also that it was about time that all the keys where together again," I was in shock; I couldn't believe that she'd given me her keys just like that. I could feel the power radiating off the three lonely keys that where I my hand and I knew that Yukino had broken off her contract with them. I knew I'd have to wait to contact with them, Pisces was big and Ophiuchus was just damn huge. I'd have to find a big space to summon them.

"Well, look at that Lucy; you have all twelve golden gate keys, plus the thirteenth. That must make you the strongest celestial mage there is," Gray said, admiration clear in his voice. As far as I could remember from my knowledge, and what my mother had told me, the golden keys had never been all together before since they had first been created. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as I clutched the keys tightly to my chest.

"Woh Luce! What's wrong? Do you not like them?" Natsu asked, panic ringing in his voice as he watched in wide eyed panic.

"N-No, I love them, thank you so much Natsu," I cried, literally throwing myself across the table, momentarily forgetting the many reasons why I disliked the pink haired man at this moment in time, and wrapping my arms around him tightly and pressing my face into the crook of his neck, "Thank you!"

"Heh, no problem Luce, also, sorry about not bringing you along on the job, you were pretty upset the night we were planning to go and Erza said that we should leave you alone, so we decided to take Lisanna with us because she asked if she could go on one with me and Happy, so Gray and Erza came along as well," he apologised to me as he wrapped his arms around me. So I'd been wrong, they had been planning to take me with them, but Lisanna went in my place because they didn't want to disturb me… I smiled into his neck, they hadn't just ditched me for the other girl as I'd originally thought.

"Well, I'd better bet going. I promised Happy that I'd go fishing with him this afternoon!" Natsu seemed rather uncomfortable with the fact that I was crying onto him and removed himself from me. I wiped away my tears and looked at him pleadingly.

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked. Maybe if I could have some alone time with him outside the guild then we could talk properly, Happy would be to absorbed in his own fishing to listen to our conversations.

"Um," he looked very hesitant and glanced around the room, his eyes hitting Lisanna and then Happy, before returning back to me, who was half on the chair and half sprawled across Natsu's lap.

"Flame-brain, just take her with you, or you'll have me to deal with!" Gray suddenly voiced from behind me, I imminently felt guilty, I'd forgotten all about Gray who was still sitting at the table with us.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go then Luce," he perked up slightly and jumped to his feet, I felt confused, usually he would have snapped back at Gray for that sort of comment and have started a fight with him, he was always itching for a brawl with the Ice-Mage. Instead he called over Happy and dragged me from the guild in excitement by my wrist.

**~^x^~**

Natsu brought me to the place where he and Happy usually fished. It was nice here; quiet and no one else about. I could see why they always came here, the canopy of trees cast shade over the grass next to the lake edge and birds chirped up in the trees making the silence less silent and more peaceful.

Happy was quick to get himself set up by the water's edge, his tail flicked in contentment as his eyes watched the waters with perfected ease, humming quietly to himself. As Natsu started to get set up, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look at me.

"Hey, Natsu, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous about what his answers could be, I hadn't really planned out what I wanted to say either, or if I was even ready to hear what he had to say.

"Sure Luce," he responded, plonking himself down and pulling me down with him by my hand, making me gasp slightly with the impact.

"Natsu, be straight with me ok? Don't lie, you know I can tell when you lie," I waited until he nodded, before drawing in a deep breath and biting my lip lightly. "Are you and Lisanna dating?" I asked, getting straight to it, there was no point in beating around the bush about this. Natsu looked slightly confused at my question.

"No, why would you think that?" his answer stunned me as much as he seemed shocked at my question, I had expected him to break out in a blush, laugh and yell to the world (or just me and Happy) that he was indeed dating the white haired take-over mage.

"B-But I saw you two k-kissing, and the way you behave around each other just seems…" I spluttered, trailing off not able to finish, my head was starting to hurt and I groaned lightly.

"Oh you saw that?" his cheeks where tinged red and he looked away, "Well, ok, I'll tell you, but you _mustn't_ tell _anyone_, ok? Not even Happy!" he leaned forwards to whisper into her ear, glancing back at Happy to make sure the blue exceed was still fishing contently.

"O-Ok," I replied, wanting, no _needing_, to figure this entire thing out.

"Well… you see, both of us like… um… someone, but neither have much _experience_ in- uh, what was the word… oh yeah! Romance and stuff. So Lisanna was helping me 'cause I had no clue on how to- uh, kiss someone and she wanted advice on how to approach a guy… so we exchanged information," Natsu finished, rubbing the back of his neck and biting his lip awkwardly in his embarrassment.

"_Sooooo_ neither of you like each other?" I asked, feeling even more confused but at the same time hopeful, maybe Natsu _did _like me after all.

"No! We're just friends," he assured me, I wasn't quite sure _why_ he was assuring me, but he was. I sighed, I couldn't help it, Natsu was still available. I should have done something right then and there, but something was stopping me. I wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe it was the thought that I should do more digging, find out who it is Natsu's actually crushing on. I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot because he didn't like me anyway, af-

All thoughts were put on hold when Natsu suddenly decided to lean forwards and claim my lips with his own.

He was kissing me. _Natsu Dragneel_, the man I've been in love with for what seems like forever, was kissing me.

And I pushed him away.

He looked at me, hurt and confusion clouding his eyes at the rejection. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and I immediately wanted to slap myself. I'd just pushed him away, after all this hurt that I'd been feeling about the fact I'd seen him and Lisanna kiss, and now he'd kissed me, because he _must_ like me as Natsu wasn't like that, and I'd pushed him away.

"Luce, are you ok?" he asked, tipping his head to the side looking like a lost puppy. Oh screw my confused emotions. I liked Natsu, he liked me, even though the thought wouldn't settle, like a splinter stuck in your finger that you couldn't remove, and leaned towards him to kiss him again. He reacted quickly, arms wrapping around my waist to pull me closer, till there wasn't even air between us as I knotted my fingers in his pink hair.

I'd waited _so_ long for this moment. The feel of his lips on mine, his hands on me, and his body pressed against mine. And now, it's like I don't want it, I feel nauseous at the thought, my stomach tightened and my head span. But I ignored these conflicted emotions and just tried to concentrate on the man holding me.


	4. More Gifts and a Laugh or Two

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**.**

"MY EYES!" Happy cried in absolute horror. He had been fishing quiet happily, minding his own business, when he realised that Natsu hadn't come down to sit next to him as usual, so turning around, he was met with the mind-scaring sight of his partners playing tonsil-tennis.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

As I heard Happy's scream, I was immediately snapped back to reality. However, as I attempted to pull away from Natsu's hot embrace and soft caressing lips, I was trapped; he was holding me too tightly and the hand that was gripping the back of my head kept the kiss going. Who knew Natsu was like this? I certainly didn't expect it.

"ERZA! GRAY! HELP ME PLEASE!" the little blue exceed called, desperate for the red haired woman and raven haired man to save him from... us. This time I was determined, I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved myself away, using all the strength I could muster after my embarrassment. This seemed to do the trick, as the boy released me instantly and I fell back onto my butt.

I was still dazed from what had just happened, but Natsu recovered pretty much straight away, he sat cross-legged and grinning sheepishly at Happy, who had a look of absolute horror on his face, like his soul had just been taken from his body and devoured in front of him. "I'm scarred for life!" he cried, activating his wings and flew off without looking back at us, tears pouring down his cheeks after what he'd just witnessed.

"I… I need to go," I mumbled, getting up on unsteady legs. I couldn't bring myself to look at the perplexed looking man still seated on the grass. I couldn't understand it, kissing him… it had felt… so wrong, even though I'd waited so, _so_, long for him.

I felt the unwanted tears spring to my eyes, of confusion maybe? I wasn't sure. But as I walked away from him, leaving him alone there on the grass, I know I should have felt bad, but I for some reason… I didn't. I couldn't face him right now, I was emotionally exhausted, my feet where dragging along the ground and I was having to go tree to tree for support so I wouldn't trip on the air and fall flat on my face. I'd never really understood the term, _emotionally drained_, but now I could relate, it simply, literally just… drains you, and you feel… empty. I couldn't find it in me to grasp hold of any form of emotion, my fingers subconsciously brushed over my keys, which reminded me, I still needed to make the contract with my three new keys. But I couldn't do it now, I hardly had the energy to walk, let alone summon three extremely powerful spirits that will drain a lot of magical energy on their own.

I wanted, no, _needed_, the comfort of my girls; Cana, Mira, Raven and Levy. However, to get to them, I needed to go to the guild. _Do not_ get me wrong, I absolutely love Fairy Tail, but without a doubt there will be a lot of people there, and that's where Natsu will now go, not to mention Happy who will most likely blabber about what he just saw. _'UGH! I don't know what to do!'_ I cried inwardly.

Oh darn it, so what if Happy blabbed? It didn't make a difference, everyone in the guild already thought Natsu and I where dating. I needed my girls; I needed their supporting, yet teasing, words. I just needed them. I changed my direction so I was heading for the guild and it quickly came into sight.

Opening the doors, I found there was no Happy or Natsu, which meant no one would know I had just kissed the pink haired idiot. It wasn't hard to find my drunken brunette friend, unsurprisingly, seated at the bar with her barrel, laughing loudly. The small blue haired bookworm was sitting beside her, absorbed in a book, and Mira was standing the other side of the bar to them, cleaning the bar top while she chatted happily to them. Of course I'd forgotten; Raven was on her mission with Gajeel, at least I had these girls to be with until they came back. I made my way over to them, stumbling slightly as I went and slid onto the stool next to Cana. Immediately she looked up at me and gave me her famous drunken grin.

"Hey girl! Where have you been hiding?" she asked, while Mira handed me a strawberry milkshake with a pink bendy straw in it. At Cana's welcome, Levy slammed her book shut and gave me a hard stare before it split with happiness.

"In my bed," I responded to Cana's question, then sipped on my drink through the straw. I had really missed these girls, even though it had only been a few days, it feels like I haven't spoken to them in forever.

"What, was Laxy keeping you busy? 'Cause I see that the rumours are true! I can't believe you got that man's headphones before me," Cana scowled playfully, leaning heavily to the side I was sitting and poked the object that was around my neck as usual.

"Wah! What rumours?!" I panicked, what on Earthland had people been saying about me _now_? The last time rumours had been spread, it was that I'd defeated twenty or so Vulcans with only my pinky finger. A mischievous smirk made its way to Cana's lips behind her barrel and Levy covered her mouth to muffle the giggles.

"Oh, you know… this and that," the brunette spoke carefully and tapped the side of her nose, hiding her childish, drunken, giggles. I blushed in embarrassment and screamed on the inside, yeah, I loved them, but they were so _frustrating_ sometimes.

"Cannnnaaa," I lengthened her name, placing my hands on her shoulders and shook her gently but with emphasis, "Please tell me!" I begged her, not caring if I looked stupid, but she only laughed and brushed off my words. I turned my pleading eyes on Levy and she looked away from me.

"Sorry Lu-chan," Levy murmured softly, before I had the chance to even ask her. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest, giving my best puppy eyes, I knew this most likely wouldn't work on Cana, but sooner or later, Levy was _sure_ to crack.

"Surely you haven't resorted to sulking Lucy," Mira laughed as she came back over to us, I didn't ever bother to look up at her to know she and Cana where exchanging glances of amusement, I was too focused on making Levy fall for my trap.

"You're so mean to me!" I wailed comically, I wasn't even sure where that came from; the words just escaped my lips without consent. I clamped my hands over my mouth and looked up at the three girls I was with, cheeks flushing lightly. Cana burst out laughing; Levy looked down at her book with an expression of guilt and Mira just waved her hands and giggled lightly.

When Cana finally calmed down enough to speak properly without being interrupted by random fits of heavy laughter, she spoke to Mira yet kept sneaking glances to me, "Hey Mira, when's Lax getting back?" I gave her a look as if to say: "_are you crazy?_" and dropped my head down slightly so my hair was covering my eyes and slowly sucked my drink up through the straw, pretending to ignore them, even though I was slightly curious despite myself.

"In about a week," Mira responded quickly, then left to go and take someone else's order. Cana dug her elbow into my ribs harshly, which I must say _**HURT**_! And leaned forwards to whisper into my ear.

"Did ya here that Lulu? You only have to wait a week till that hunk of a man gets back!" she sniggered and returned to drowning her alcoholic drink like there was nothing to it. I sighed and nodded absently at her words, if I could last a week dodging Natsu and Happy, I _might_ be able to make it sanely enough to go on a mission with Laxus.

Cana must have heard my distant sigh and taken it another way; she looked at me again, wiping away the few drops of red that had made their way onto her chin and smirked cheekily. "Oh? Can't wait for him to get back eh? Are you missing the attention?" she asked me. I flushed a brilliant red and slapped my hand across her mouth to silence her before anyone could hear the brunette's words.

"It's not like that!" I desperately tried to get it into her alcohol clouded mind that I _didn't_ like the blonde man like that. But then… why didn't that sit right with me? Why does my body seem to reject the idea of myself not liking the older man?

"What's not like what?" a horrifyingly familiar voice sounded from beside me, a heavy arm draping around my shoulders. Slowly, I turned, my hand still clamped over Cana's mouth, and I came face to face with the pink haired man who I really did not want to see right now.

A hand grabbed my wrist tightly, right as something warm and wet slid across my palm, making me shriek shortly and she was able to yank my hand away from her mouth. Now I was in shock from both Cana's tongue licking my hand and Natsu staring at me, and it didn't register in my brain that Cana could now yell her questions to the whole guild. "Hey, Natsu!" she greeted him, the said man nodded in recognition of the greeting, but his eyes didn't waver from mine.

He had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and a lop-sided smile pulled at his lips, he leaned forwards and captured my lips in a quick let lingering kiss. I had no time to stop him as he did so the, the action seeming to have come out of no were, and sat still, my brain still not yet working again.

"The fuck?" I heard Cana voice the question that had been bouncing back and forth around my head and I was finally able to move my limbs, I shoved him away from me and glared at the pink haired man.

"Natsu, what was that?" I questioned, even though the answer was simple, he'd kissed me… yet again

"Well, I'm your boyfriend now, which means I can kiss you whenever, doesn't it?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Lucy! What's this? You never said anything about Natsu being your boyfriend!" Cana slapped my back, leaning forwards to stare down Natsu over my shoulder.

"B-But I don't-" my words where cut short when Mira appeared from no were, squealing, the talk of boyfriends drawing her in like a magnet.

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me?!" she cried and pointed at me in an accusing manner, as if I was in the wrong here!

"Lucy! What about Laxus?!" Cana, too, called out and glared daggers at the poor Dragon Slayer. "Sorry buddy, she's taken."

"But me and Luce kissed this morning, didn't we, tell them!" Natsu yelped; looking slightly flustered from the two females behind me who were wailing comically about the mess that was unravelling before them.

"Natsu, kissing someone doesn't automatically make you a couple," I tried to gently make him understand the facts of a basic relationship, despite the fact that inside, I was stressing out.

"But… that's what Lisanna told me," Natsu pouted childishly and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. Mira leaned across the bar with a warm, gentle, smile on her face as she patted his shoulder.

"Natsu, I know she's your childhood friend, but there's no need to believe every word that comes out of her mouth," she informed him, I stared at the boy, not quite sure what to think about this situation, now I was feeling guilty about dismissing him so easily.

"Natsu… what exactly did Lisanna tell you?" I asked him, placing my words carefully as I eyed him; said man peeked at me from the corner of his eye and slowly uncrossed his arms.

"She said that when a man and a woman really love each other, they kiss and become boyfriend and girlfriend, then have sex and get married," he said with a completely straight face, not at all bothered by the words he just recited. "Which means… we can have sex now!" he grinned toothily at me, seeming to bright for the words he'd just stated.

Cana fell from her stool, clutching her stomach and howling with laughter, rolling around and gasping for air, Mira went bright pink and began squealing and fanning herself, Levy also blushed and buried her face into her book, pretending not to have heard a thing. I, however, smacked my hand against my face and slowly shook my head. "No, Natsu…" I muttered, my hand still covering half my face as I tried to supress my embarrassment.

"Yeah… go on Natsu… I'm sure… there's a… spare room… upstairs somewhere," Cana spluttered out the words in between her laughter, her face had gone a shade darker due to lack of air to her lungs thanks to laughing so hard.

"Really?" Natsu perked up and made a move to grab my hand, but I saw what he was planning to do and reacted quickly, before he could touch me, by pulling my hand back sharply from his reach.

"No! Cana; shut up! Natsu; we are _not_ boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't believe anything that Lisanna told you about this whole dating thing, ok?" I snapped at both my brunette friend and Natsu. Cana calmed down somewhat and managed to climb back onto her stool, but was still teary eyed from laughing and hiccupped occasionally as she coughed. Natsu's face fell and he gave me a sombre look, making me feel guilty all over again. However, before I could dwell on my guilt, I remembered what he had told me earlier, about how the two of them had exchanged information.

"Natsu, what exactly did you tell Lisanna?" I spoke the words slowly, almost afraid of his answer.

"Well-" he began, but I immediately cut him off with a frantic wave.

"Nono, never mind!" I stated, feeling very flustered all over again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, wishing that Laxus would just walk through the door right now and I could whisk away, board a train and take a long, long, _long_, mission with him. Or even Raven would be ok for now, and then at least Gajeel could keep Natsu away from me if I asked Ray nicely enough.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu spoke up suddenly, changing his attitude completely, going from confused excitement to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah…?" I hesitantly replied, while Cana attempted to lean over my shoulder nosily without me noticing, however, I obviously noticed the pathetic attempt, why she even tried I don't understand, and probably never will.

"I was thinking… because that lightning freak gave his headphones to you… and you wear them all the time, well… here," he reached up to his neck and his fingers tightly gripped onto his most precious possession, and he proceeded to tug it away from his neck. He then grabbed hold of my wrist and brought it towards him, then he placed is scale patterned muffler onto my open hand. I couldn't believe it… was he…?

"You… can wear it, for as long as you want, but… look after it ok," he told me, and looked away in embarrassment, biting his lip. He looked so weird without his muffler around his neck, and I could see his scar on his neck, the one he'd given himself and I couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the memory.

"Natsu… no, I can't-" I began, but he held up a hand to stop my protests, shaking his head.

"It's only fair, if Laxus gets to have something special to him, worn by you, then I should get to give you something of mine!" he once again grinned at me, and pulled me in for a tight, hot, hug. "I've got to go, see ya later Luce!" he yelled.

"No way…" Cana laughed, leaning onto her back, propping her chin on her shoulder to stare at Natsu's retreating back, "Damnit girl, you're so lucky!"

"Wait, Natsu!" I called out for him before he could reach the guild doors, there was something I needed to get straight before the information slipped away.

"Yeah?" he asked while turning to face me again.

"Who is it that Lisanna likes?"

Natsu's nose crinkled up as if in distaste, before laughing and bouncing back to my side to ruffle my hair, as if to ease my mind, "I don't even know how she _can_ like him."

"But, who is _him_?" I stated, desperately, unsure why, but I felt like the information was important to me somehow.

"…Laxus."


	5. A long week: Mon and Tues

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

The week dragged on so much longer than usual, even more so when I used to spent all day in the mansion when I was living back at home, all because I was waiting for Laxus to get back. The whole week I couldn't get the thought of Lisanna liking the blonde man out of my head either… Not much happened during these days either, yet at the same time… a whole load happened…

_**MONDAY:**_

Today… was horrible.

I came to the guild wearing Laxus' headphones as usual, but I also had Natsu's muffler with me. The scaly patterned scarf was draped around my shoulders, not tied like Natsu has it, and the headphones where resting on top of it. The fabric felt _incredible_, I'd never felt anything like it before, as it rested against the bare skin of my shoulders and neck. It was so soft and smooth, nothing heavy or itchy, just like a feather.

Loki had decided to open his own gate and appeared in the middle of the guild hall, now this wasn't exactly unusual, however, today the lion was fuming. Anger plain on his face as he stalked towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who had been sitting next to me, and had grabbed a fistful of his vest, pulling Natsu up till he was eye level with him.

"How dare you _kiss my Lucy_!" he yelled and rammed his knee up into Natsu's gut, and then threw him to the floor, letting him skid away puffing out a cough.

"Loki! Stop this!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet and rushing to get between the two males. I held my arms out, my palms up to keep them apart in a defensive manner, I scowled at them both.

"But Lucy, _we're soul mates_, this flaming twat has _no_ right-" Loki began to protest through gritted teeth, but I silenced him by holding up his golden gate key in front of me, eyeing him down.

"Finish that sentence," I growled, "And I'll force you away," I threatened him, this seemed to get the Leo's attention and he dipped his head in submission, stepping back from his master.

"But Lushy~" he whined and reached out to grab hold of my hand, bringing it up so it was held gently against his chest, I could feel his steady, strong heartbeat against my palm.

"Don't _Lushy_ me… only Happy can call me that," I mumbled, attempting to pull my hand away, a heavy weight suddenly anchored my left leg down to the floor causing me to panic and look down. Natsu seemed to have crawled his way back over to us and had wrapped his arms around my leg, while letting out low growls from the back of his throat.

"Get your filthy paws off _my_ Luce!" Natsu huffed as he heaved himself to his feet and roughly shoved me behind him, he didn't even look at me with the action, his eyes focused solely on Loki. Of course, with my luck, the harsh push managed to over balance me and I would have fallen, but strong arms caught me and my head fell back against a cold, yet hard, chest. I looked up and saw raven black hair and dark blue eyes of the man I saw as my brother.

Gray had caught my lucky arse.

Before I could thank him for saving not only my butt but my embarrassment as well, loud snarls echoed throughout the guild hall, silencing everyone from their chatter. We all were staring wide eyed at the scene in front of us.

It wasn't an unnatural thing for Natsu to growl out a few words here and then at members and start fights, it was a daily occurrence. However to see the usually docile man growling with such menace, to make even Gray's hair stand on end, crouched low, ready to spring, was a scary sight. He had his back to me and Gray, so I couldn't see his face, but Loki couldn't seem to stand still, he kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, and his face was drawn into an extremely aggressive expression, his teeth bared and he was making a deep rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

"Natsu! Loki! Stop it! Please, this is _so stupid_!" I desperately tried to get the two males to back down, but they ignored me. Loki made the first move, launching himself forwards like a lion going for the kill, his body streamline as he shot towards Natsu with the lithe of a true cat, his fist was coated in a brilliant light and it collided with Natsu's chest. The pink haired man was sent back a few steps, but quickly recovered and sprung towards the Leo; his whole body alight with bright and scolding hot flames.

I turned my head to look worriedly at Gray, "Gray, do something, anything!" I cried, he glanced at me and gave a curt nod, then twisted to the side, placing me down on my feet before turning back to the fighting men and surged forwards.

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" the Ice mage yelled, placing his fist onto his open palm while running. The ice shot upwards instantly, effectively blocking the two males from each other, both slamming into the ice, neither unprepared for the sudden blast of ice.

The shirtless man was closest to Natsu, so that's who he tackled, now down to his boxers, to the ground. Loki was still dazed from running straight into the structure of solid ice, I took advantage of it and with a quick flick of my wrist; gold key in hand, Loki disappeared back to the Spirit realm.

Turning away from the golden dust, I ran towards the fallen Fire Slayer, who was struggling underneath Gray, and knelt beside him. "Let me at the damn bastard!" he was screaming, clawing at the wooden floor in desperate attempt to get out from under Gray.

"Natsu, Natsu, listen to me, calm down," I called, placing my hands on his cheeks and forcing the seething mage to look at me. Said man seemed to freeze under my touch, his limbs stiffening and his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. I pushed Gray off of my best friend, non to gently and straddled the pinknette so I was now sitting on his chest, glaring down into his wild onyx orbs. Now that Loki had gone back to his own world and the yells of insults had died down, the members of the guild had gone back to what it was they had been going previously before the whole incident.

"Luce?" Natsu frowned, tilting his head to the side and giving me a questioning look, "What the hell happened? Why do I feel like I've been hugged by Erza? And why are you sitting on me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing stupid," I snapped, flicking his forehead, "Why did you threaten Loki like that?" I asked, leaning down till my nose was practically brushing against his.

"I remember that lion grabbed your hand and… and… huh, funny, after that I can't remember anything… it's like, I just woke up and my angel had come to save my poor broken soul," he smirked up at me, puffing out a breath of air across my face causing me to huff in annoyance.

"Really? Well, you tried to fight Loki, but before much could happen, Gray broke the two of you up," I leaned slightly to the side, and Natsu lifted his head a little way up off the wooden floor to see Gray's ice still standing proudly in the middle of the guild hall. He dropped his head back down, letting it thump against the hard ground as he pouted. I was about to remove myself from his warm chest, but he grabbed my shoulders keeping me still as he pulled me down, giving me a quick peck before pushing me away and rolling to the side until he was on his stomach and then leaped to his feet. All the while I was still sitting on the floor in shock, Natsu chuckled and held out his hand for me, which I took without much hesitation and he pulled me to my feet with ease.

"Sorry Luce," he apologised, grinning awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck, "But uh, did I get in a decent hit?" he asked, a mischievous grin replacing the embarrassed one, a playful aura emitting from him and I sighed, _of course_ he would ask something like that.

"You didn't get a chance, Gray stopped you, but Loki got you a few times pretty good, it seemed pretty bad and you where winded afterwards," I teased, taking advantage of his seemingly resent amnesia, knowing nothing of what had happened during the short battle. Natsu's attitude did a 180 degree flip and he crossed his arms over his chest and growled lowly, a heavy frown crossing his face.

"I'll beat his arse next time he dares make an appearance," he promised solemnly, as he glared at the air next to me.

_**TUESDAY:**_

The second day of the week started off a little better than yesterday had, with my black haired female friend contacting the guild early this morning.

"Lucy, Mira, you guys _have_ to come and _save_ me!" Raven hissed lowly into the communication lacrima, as the barmaid held up the yellow lacrima in front of us, I could see the bubbling mirth in the elder woman's eyes.

"Raven, why are you whispering?" I asked, frowning and feeling concern beginning to boil inside of me at the thought of my friend in trouble.

"'Cause Gajeel's asleep right now, and I don't want to wake the bastard up," her voice wavered in her stress and panic as she sent a distressed look behind her.

"What exactly is it that you need saving from? Did something happen on your mission? Are you being followed?" Mira asked worriedly, yet the amusement that flickered in her eyes showed she knew something was up, I could see why, Raven was still in bed, but was propped up on one elbow, and I could see a bare, pierced, muscular arm draped across her waist.

"Gajeel!" she growled lowly, "He's keeping me prisoner," she quietly wailed, distress clear in her expression, and Mira giggled at her predicament, even though she was being very _un_-Raven like.

"And what is it that he's doing to you that's so bad?" I questioned, all my worry gone now that I knew what the true _problem_ was, I was loving her stressed look, it was about damn time Gajeel moved in on her, now _I_ can finally have my turn at doing the teasing.

"None of yer fucking business," Gajeel's rough voice barked out, he sounded worn out and annoyed, probably about being woken up despite how late it was, and the arm that had been flung across Raven's waist moved and snatched the lacrima from her hands, there was one last pleading look, before the screen blinked off and they were gone.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Mira cooed, placing the communication lacrima down and cupping her hands over her cheeks, I side-eyed her and wondered how on Earthland that had been cute. Raven had been practically begging for them to _save_ her, something she would _never_ do.

"Maybe… we should go help her…" I suggested slowly, biting my lip and interlocking my fingers together in thought.

"Don't be silly! She'll be fine, she's perfectly capable of looking after herself and besides, Gajeel will take good care of her," Mira reassured me with a light smile. I sighed and nodded, I knew he would never do anything to hurt her, not really, not matter how tough he seemed.

I sat down on a stool and continued my casual chat with Mira, the troubled thoughts of Raven and Gajeel being left behind and we just talked about random things; the latest guild gossip, Laxus, my last mission, Laxus, how my rent was almost due, Mira's developing relationship with Freed and Laxus again. This went on until Mira was waved over by Wakaba and she left me with a small smile to sip my milkshake quietly. However, all thoughts of me being alone until Mira returned to me, where shattered within a second when the stool next to mine was moved and someone sat down on it with a heavy thud.

"Lucy," a cold, hard, voice broke through my peaceful silence, "Why do you have his headphones?" I looked up as the question was asked; the voice belonged to Mira's younger sister, Lisanna.

"He gave them to me… why?" _once again_, someone was asking why I had the damn object sitting around my neck, I sighed, it was getting old fast, I wish I'd just left them at home now. I also couldn't ignore what Natsu had told me only a few days ago, the youngest Strauss sister liked the blonde man. I felt something sharp prick at my heart at the thought to the two of them together.

"Oh, just wondering, because you're dating Natsu and all, isn't he jealous that you have them? I mean, you're wearing them around your neck, for all the world to see sitting _on top_ of the thing you should be showcasing instead," my hand immediately went to the object of her talk, sitting around my neck, and Lisanna's bright blue eyes seemed to darken at my movement.

"First; I'm not dating Natsu, second; I can wear whatever I want, where ever I want. I don't need fashion advice from _you_ of all people," I stated stiffly, fighting desperately to keep my composure, why was it bugging me so much? I didn't understand it.

"But you like each other… _don't_ you? Come on, I know all about the kisses you two share every day, all day. You don't need _my_ Laxus' headphones now, so hand them over," he tone was brisk, icy, and my grip on the said object tightened, I wasn't going to give them up, he'd intrusted them to me and I didn't want to break the trust he'd put in me. I gritted my teeth at the way she'd stated Laxus as being _hers_, the prick in my heart that I'd felt a few minutes ago, returned and the pain seemed to double; I wasn't sure, but I think it may have been… _jealously_…

"No," I informed her with as much force as possible, "No _fucking_ way, are you getting them," I hissed sharply, my patience with the girl dwindling dangerously low.

"You bitch!" Lisanna screaked, slamming her hand down on the bar top, anger flashing through her eyes, "They're mine!" she shoved me harshly and I felt myself overbalance, I began to slip from the stool before my brain could even register the push and before I had the chance to grab something that could stop me. I clenched my eyes shut tightly and waited for the impact that was sure to come, but, it never came. Someone had grabbed a hold of my arms and had stopped my fall, I opened my eyes and looked up, what I saw, was not one person, but two exceeds; one black with a white splodge on his face covering his cheeks, nose and mouth, and a crescent moon shaped scar over his left eye, the other was black with white splodges coating his body and deep blue eyes, both had their beautiful wings activated and where hovering above me, both where clutching my arms tightly between their paws.

"Lily! Dean! Thank you," I spoke gratefully as they slowly lifted me back upright and I was safely on my feet again, neither moved, but instead deactivated their aera and landed on each of my shoulders. I had forgotten the two exceeds had been left behind by their partners… left behind with Happy for company.

"No problem Lucy, but what's going on here, surely you didn't just decided to throw yourself from the stool, right?" Lily eyed Lisanna questioningly, while she glared at the three angrily.

"It was nothing Lily, I'm just a bit tired and must have begun to doze off, is all," I responded softly, keeping my eyes fixed on Lily's orange orbs; I didn't want to look at Lisanna right now, not after that. But damn Lily and his keen senses, I cursed the black cat silently as I bit my lip, hoping he'd take the lie. Lisanna rose to her feet and stomped the few paces that where between us, until we were face to face.

"You'd better watch your back Heartfilia," she whispered harshly then turned abruptly, her short white hair flowing with the movement, and marched away from us.

"Yeah, that was _'nothing'_ was it?" Dean questioned shortly from his perch on my shoulder. I ignored his jab and concentrated on not letting my tears fall. "I'm going to inform Raven about this when the two of them get back," he told me, the seriousness of his words scaring me slightly.

"No, don't tell anyone!" I panicked, I didn't want to make a big fuss over such meaningless words, it would only cause Lisanna to develop more distaste towards me.

"Lucy, you know Ray, she won't let her get away with that kind of behaviour, besides, she'd find out anyway, and only end up getting angry because you didn't tell her about it," Dean tried to reason with me while Lily agreed with him from my other shoulder with a short affirmative nod.

"She has her own problems to deal with, an especially big one called _'Gajeel'_," I told him, he chuckled lightly at what I just told him and then returned to being serious.

"Lucy…" Lily broke in, trailing off, both of them giving me wide, pleading eyes, the ones they knew I can't say no to along with the pouty lips.

"Fine! But _only_her," I gave in, like they knew I would and I sighed, I reached up with both hands to absently stroke their soft fur, they purred in contentment at my actions.


	6. A Long Week: Wed and Thurs

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_**WEDNESDAY:**_

Walking to the guild today, I couldn't help but silently promise to myself that I would _**NOT**_ fall over and have to be caught by someone today, I'd had enough of that, Monday; it was Gray that had caught me and yesterday; Lily and Dean. I didn't want to make myself look even clumsier, even though it had been Lisanna that had pushed me yesterday… and Natsu Monday… so it hadn't actually been my fault! A laugh suddenly bubbled inside of my chest at the thought, but neither the less; I _would __**not**_ fall today.

As usual, the guild was its busy, bustling self, and by the time I had my butt planted on my favourite stool, a fight had broken out between none other than Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice-Maker mage. I rubbed my temples with my index and middle fingers, attempting to ward away the headache that was sure to be coming, along with my worry for Gray because of his wounds.

However, before the raging headache could take effect, the shouts of insults and magic where stopped abruptly, which wasn't something that usually happened unless they had managed to knock each other out, which is something that happens every once and awhile. I peeked up through my hair and the first thing I saw was Natsu and Gray hugging each other tightly and sweating, acting like they were the best of friends, the second thing that I saw, was scarlet.

Erza Scarlet was back!

I leaped up from my stool but I could seem to move fast enough, but my sudden jerky movements must have caught the red head's eye, as she looked up from the cowering boys and the moment her brown orbs spotted me, she smiled. I grinned, feeling giddy, and ran to her; she just about managed to throw open her arms to catch me as I threw myself at her, tears already forming in my eyes as I wailed loudly.

"Erza!" I cried as her arms came around my figure, hugging me tightly against her armoured body.

"Lucy, I missed you!" she stated warmly, "What's wrong?" her calm voice sent a whole load of reassurance into me that I had been lacking recently, but I continued to wail, out of happiness, misery? I wasn't quite sure.

"Everything!" I had to hold myself back from yelling it out. It was about time Erza came home, I needed her; her brutal strength that keeps me safe, her smart brain and ability to keep all the bad things away when I needed her, and now I needed her to help me with my problems with Natsu, Lisanna and Laxus. If anyone could help me right now, it was her. And now she's back.

"Come now Lucy, stop crying, we can talk about it, ok?" she suggested, I nodded grimly, sniffing loudly and pulled away, grabbing her hands for comfort. She led me to an empty table, leaving Natsu and Gray twitching on the ground to recover by themselves, and we sat down facing each other. It took me just over an hour to explain everything that had happened, from the horrid night of seeing Natsu and Lisanna kiss to yesterday. The red head simply listened silently, her stare intent and nodding occasionally.

"I see," she murmured thoughtfully, "Lucy, I will be right back, please bear with me," the red head rose from the seat and quickly, but purposely, strode across the guild hall to where Natsu was back to bickering with Gray. She said nothing as she punched the Dragon Slayer square in the face, sending the poor boy flying into the wall behind him. Gray struggled to hold back laughter as Natsu twitched, moaned and attempted to get back to his feet, only to fall right back down again.

"Touch Lucy again without her permission, and you'll have to go through a much harsher punishment," she glowered then added, "Given by myself and Mira. Understood?"

"A-Aye," came the boy's weak reply. I'll admit, I did feel slightly bad for him, but it was quickly replaced by amusement, he _did_ deserve it after all. But I suppose he couldn't really help himself, after all, he's Natsu Dragneel, and Natsu Dragneel had no brains, especially when it came to girls.

Erza returned to me shortly after, smiling as if she _hadn't_ just punched Natsu so he was pretty much unconscious, and sat back down. "I don't think he'll be bothering you again, not for some time anyway. If he does, just come to me and I'll deal with him."

"Thanks," I replied with a small smile; at least that was one less problem to worry about.

"Now," she smirked, "About Laxus," she leaned forwards, a dark expression clouding her pretty features.

"W-What do you want to know?" I mumbled; feeling slightly scared about her sudden change of mood. Before she could answer me with her demands on my knowledge, another fight broke out between Gray and Elfman, Erza whipped around, a murderous expression dominant on her face as she forgot about interrogating me.

I was, once again, left alone; Erza had gone off to beat up Gray and Elfman for daring to fight in her presents, and had proceeded to yelling at them, Natsu was out for the count and Mira was as busy as ever with the bar. It suddenly hit me that I hadn't yet contracted my new spirits, and since I was bored, I decided I may as well do that now.

However, if I'm going to do this, I needed a big space, and the most likely place I will get that would be within the forest, because it would not only give me a large space but I would be away from people as well, but I didn't particularly want to go out there by myself. I scanned the guild hall, looking for anyone who I trusted enough for this, not that I _didn't_ trust everyone here, but this was a special moment, and only someone who I deemed worthy could be there at the actual contract making. Natsu and Happy had been there for Plue's summoning, but this was it.

My eyes came to a rest on the two exceeds who had saved me from my fall yesterday. Dean was Raven's partner, so I was pretty good friends with him, and I was quite close to Lily through them, as Gajeel is Raven's friend and partner as well as being Dean's best friend. Also, both would be able to keep watch and guard while I made my contracts; Lily had his battle shift mode and both cats where good in combat using their swords.

I made up my mind, and headed towards the table that the exceeds were sitting on, along with Carla, who was rejecting yet _another_ fish given to her by Happy, and Wendy, who was giggling while watching the interaction between her exceed and the blue furred male.

"Lily, Dean, can I ask a favour from you?" I asked them politely, giving all of them a small smile.

"Of course, Lucy," Lily replied for them. I quickly sat down on one of the chairs and placed the three keys I needed to contract, onto the table in front of me. They watched me through careful eyes, confused as to why I'd placed my keys on the table.

"Can you come with me into the forest so that I can contract my new spirits? I would have asked Natsu but…" I trailed off, the point as to why I couldn't ask him was evident, "I need a big space to do it, and I don't want to go out there alone," I pleased and they glanced at each other, before returning their eyes back to me.

"Well… we were just about to go and spar," Dean spoke slowly, eyeing me carefully through dark blue eyes, watching for my reaction.

"_Plllleease_, I'll make it up to you both! Lily, I'll buy you as many kiwi's as you can eat, and Dean, I'll buy you as much coffee as you can drink," both their eyes sparkled at my promise and they quickly agreed without a moment's hesitation, forgetting about their plans. I waved to Wendy, Happy and Carla as we left the guild, Lily in my arms and Dean perched on my head.

As we walked through town, people kept throwing us odd looks, I just shrugged them off, sure, I may have looked slightly weird to passer-by's; with a cat on my head and another in my arms, but they were my friends, and I couldn't care less about what they thought.

I was able to find a large enough place to summon the two large spirits with ease, without much difficultly as the exceeds had flown up into the air to scout out a clearing for me, and I quickly set to work. While the two exceeds floated nearby, half watching me with mild interest, half keeping an eye out for danger as they promised.

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would have to summon and make the contract with all three spirits, however, I did feel a considerable drain in my magic energy when calling out Ophiuchus, especially as I had called out the other two only moments before. But I felt extremely happy, I now officially had all the golden gate keys and four new friends, all of which I was excited to be able to work with, and they all seemed perfectly happy to be working with me too; even Ophiuchus, who had seemed scary and intimidating, but was actually really cool and friendly.

I really was looking forward to working with the three of them in future, possibly even as soon as the mission I was planning to take with Laxus…

I also realised that I hadn't fallen over and been saved today! I cheered, jumping around with a grin on my face and ignoring the looks Lily and Dean gave me as I did a mini victory dance, I was in a _very_ good mood today.

_**THURSDAY:**_

Let me just make this clear; today, _did __**not**_ go as well as yesterday.

"Lucy! Come here!" a drunken brunette yelled, "It's about damn time we _finally_ went head to head in a drinking competition!" Cana waved her arm around, trying to catch me attention with the motion even after she'd shouted my name. I bit my lip and very hesitantly walked over towards the bar and sat down beside her.

"Cana, you know I don't drink," I mumbled, the only time I had ever drunk, was when I used to go to the balls that my father put on, and the only beverage served was rich red wine, and it had honestly been disgusting and enough to put me off alcohol.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper," she pouted at me, and I hated her so much in that moment, she knew, as well as everyone else here, that I couldn't stand to say no to a pouty face. I scrunched up my face and blew out a loud breath in frustration before finally deciding on my answer.

"Fine, what does the winner get?" I asked, knowing I'd end up regretting this terribly. However, before Cana could set the prize for the winner, Natsu decided to make an appearance, he ran over and dropped ungracefully into the stool beside mine, a huge grin adorned his handsomely annoying face.

"Competition? Winner? Prize?" he listed the three words that had caused his interest to spark and laid his palms out on the table grinning wildly, "I'm in!"

"_This_," the brunette stressed, "just got interesting," Cana smirked dangerously, which, Lucy realised, meant nothing good could come out of this for her, something sparked within her purple orbs and it only deepened the blondes concern. "Ok, these are the prizes; Natsu, if you win; you get Lucy for a day, meaning you can do _whatever you want_ to her, kissing, groping…" she trailed off, thoughtfully.

"NO!" I shrieked, instantly hugging my body protectively, Natsu's grin increased and he nodded vigorously.

"Well, Lucy, if you don't want that to happen, then you'll have to win, won't you? However, if you win; then Natsu has to leave you alone from this day forwards until you say otherwise, and if I win; I get free access to the bar for a whole week!" Trust Cana to make her prize involve even more alcohol.

Mira, who had been standing close by watching them with increasing amusement, hurried over shaking her head, "No, no, no, no and no!"

"Three days?"

"No!"

"Two…?"

"…Fine, just _please_ don't drain us of all our alcohol," Mira chilled, giving in to the stubborn card mage, and beginning to prepare the many drinks that would be needed for the challenge that could well last for a few hours. I grimaced as the first mug was placed in front of me, the strong smell of the beer assaulting my nose and I winced, this was going to be horrible.

"I'm _so_ gonna win this for you Luce!" Natsu called challengingly and reached out to grab the first mug that was placed in front of him.

"Ready?" Mira asked, while staring to fill the third lot of mugs for the participants. The three of us, the _contestants_ nodded, the two idiots either side of me doing so eagerly while I hesitated. "GO!" Immediately, Cana and Natsu threw their heads back, quick to drain their first drinks and grab the second, while I wasn't even half way through my first, the drink burning my throat unnaturally.

I think the outcome of that contest was decided before it had even begun, I fore fitted after my second drink, already feeling the dizziness and was beginning to feel sick. Cana won, obviously; but was still drinking, and Natsu had slumped across the bar top after Mavis knows how many drinks.

"Woo, I won!" Cana cheered, fist pumping the air enthusiastically with one hand, the other held her drink, while she wobbled on her stool. Mira whimpered, thinking about all the alcohol that was sure to be lost to the brunette, and began to wail loudly.

"H-Heh, Mira, it'll be ok…" I said, in vain attempt to comfort the crying demon woman, but it was a futile attempt.


	7. FRIDAY

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**.**

_**FRIDAY**_

_Lucy's P.O.V_

At fucking last, it's finally Friday. This day couldn't have come soon enough.

This last week had to have been the _longest_damn week of my life! The day I have been praying for, for what has felt like years, has finally arrived.

Today, Laxus will be coming home!

Tomorrow, or even today if I'm lucky, we could be going out on a mission and I can finally have some time away from Team Natsu, and have some space to reflect on my very muddled feelings towards these two men and this whole damn mess.

I couldn't seem to move fast enough today, and when I woke up it felt as if I was trapped in my bed sheets, restricted like a caged animal, unable to free myself from its restraints.

When I had managed to roll out of my bed, sheets coming with me, I rushed into the bathroom and took what was most likely the quickest shower of my life; after all, I had more important things to do today, such as seeing a certain blonde haired man.

Once I had changed, nothing special, just a plain black crop top and blue short shorts along with my belt, I had actually sat down and eaten breakfast for the first time that week. I had even almost forgotten to place my new favourite object _ever_, around my neck, of course, I had Natsu's muffler draped across my shoulders, but I just couldn't forget _his_ headphones, especially when I would most likely be giving them back, but I couldn't have him thinking that I had done something to them.

I had to hold myself back from running through the streets to get to the guild, instead I hopped onto the raised ledge of the river, waving at the boat men as they called out worried warnings of greeting, I smiled and called out good morning to the shop keepers, just opening up and getting ready for a busy day of shoppers, and before I knew it, I was pushing open the guild doors.

I ducked instinctively as a mage flew overhead and into the opposite wall, "Morning, everyone!" I called out with a grin, everyone called back excitedly with their own greetings. I made my way over to the bar; Mira came over to me almost at once, a big smile appearing across her face.

"Hey Lucy, you're looking _very_ happy today," she handed me a strawberry milkshake and I sipped up the bubbly strawberry milk through a pink straw before replying to the barmaid.

"Well Mira, I feel like it's going to be a _very_ good day today," I grinned at her and wiped away some droplets that had flicked from the star to my chin. She smiled knowingly, tapping the side of her nose, and began to wipe down the bar top to stall having to leave the blondes side.

"Should be anytime now Lucy, and don't worry, I've taken care of Cana for today to make sure she doesn't stick her nose into anything," she winked and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, trying to put on a serious face but failed as another laugh escaped me, I couldn't help it; I was in a really good mood today.

"Don't worry, she's quite safe… well as safe as Cana can get," she held up a hand, a single key dangling from a ring that was hooked onto her slender finger. "In the back room with a few barrels of wine, I'll go check up on her in a few hours to refill her stock," she laughed and I sat staring at her for a moment before joining in. Sure, Cana was a great friend of mine, but right now, _nothing_ could ruin my happy mood, not even worry for my friend being locked in a storage room, she would be fine as long as she had her alcohol.

Well… I say _almost_ anything couldn't put a dampen on my good mood.

Natsu suddenly rushed over to me out of the blue. With no words or explanations, he had twisted me around and rammed himself against my body, pulling me flush against his hot body and knotting a hand into my hair as he sealed his hot lips over mine. The edge of the counter top pressed uncomfortable against my spine, his free hand against the bar top, keeping me from moving, as he pressed down onto the wood heavily.

"N-Natsu!" Mira gasped out from behind me, but could do nothing about the man holding me, as she was on the other side of the bar, so not only was that in her way, but Natsu was too far away for Mira to reach, being the furthest away from her as he could be with me trapped in the middle.

I had absolutely no time to react to his sudden and irrational actions, and before I knew it, the guild doors where being slammed open. I still had my eyes wide open, not having closed them like the way Natsu had done in his desperate pleasure, and I could see over the top of the pink hair as he had ducked down to capture my lips.

What I saw was most likely the worst thing that I could have seen at that moment in time; a tall, muscular man with spikey blonde hair and a jagged lightning shaped scar over his right, stormy blue eye.

_Blonde, muscular, lightning scars, stormy blues…_

Laxus Dreyar was home.

What perfect fucking timing.

_**Laxus' P.O.V**_

I could see it.

After many tortuous hours, I could finally see the large building of Fairy Tail, the same building I called my home.

The one my mind, heart and body have been craving for, lies just beyond those doors. _Mavis_, I sound like such a fucking sap, see, this is what that annoying little Blondie's been doing to me, over these last few days, just _thinking_ of her has begun to turn me into a damn pansy.

But I just cannot stay mad, not as the face of that beautiful blonde girl flashes across my eyes. I just… love her too much, too much to stay angry at her for more than few minutes. And, well, almost every time something happens to her, and I can't do a shitting thing about it, it just sends me into a frenzy of worry, and I hate feeling like that.

I pushed open the guild's doors, my impatience almost overwhelming me and I may or may not have pushed them a little too forcefully, but I couldn't seem to help it, she had been so damn far from me for too damn long!

I wanted to see her, I _needed_ to see her, to hold her and know that she's safe and happy. My narrowed eyes scanned the guild hall, ignoring everyone who sent me greetings; a flash of blonde caught my eye…

And see her I did.

What amazing timing I just happen to have. On, I see her alight, but she seemed pretty fucking busy to me. Swapping spit with that annoying pink haired, flaming bastard.

I stomped over to them, lightning crackling around me form, my frustration up to its tipping point. My hands shot out, coming down hard onto the little prick's shoulders, and I all but ripped him away from my girl.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. _My Lucy,_" I growled out between clenched teeth. Yes, that's right; I said it, in front of the _entire_ guild. That she's _my_ girl, _my _Lucy.

Lucy looked up at me in bewilderment, while Natsu on the other hand, gave me a look that was filled with white hot rage.

"_You're_ Luce? You're having a laugh right? She's _my_ girlfriend Laxus, so you, back _off_!" he snarled, shoving against my chest, I inwardly laughed at his attempted to push me away. Did he really think-

He shoved me again, and instead of it not having an effect, he managed to push me back a step. I stared at him in momentary shock. He'd moved me. That little prick, had actually moved me.

I growled; an animal like noise, and pushed him back, _harder_. He stumbled away, hitting the bar with a crushing impact. I heard Lucy cry out, and saw as she ducked away, I stared at her, worried I'd hurt her during my assault on Natsu.

My moment's hesitation had given Natsu a chance to retaliate; he shook himself of and leaped towards me, punching me, catching my jaw. I winced, that was gonna leave a bruise.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

I watched in horror as Natsu struck Laxus; however I was still too stunned at what Laxus had called me while pulling Natsu away from me, to do anything.

He'd called me his…

"Lucy!" Mira called out at me, and I felt a crushing grip on my arm, the barmaid had grabbed me over the top of the bar, but she then proceeded to yank me across said object. I cried out in shock and fell in a heap on the other side of the wooden bar, a ringing pain knocked around inside of my head; I'd struck my skull on the hard floor when I'd fallen.

"Stop this at once!" Mira screeched, she had somehow managed to stand up on top of the bar without me noticing, and a horrifying aura was leaking out of her, she had now let the demon inside of her out, and was gripping onto Natsu and Laxus, holding them in the air with ease.

"H-Heh, Mira, calm down…" I mumbled, obsoletely shitting myself about daring to stand up to her in this form. Mira turned to look at me over her shoulder, tail lashing and eyes narrowed dangerously, then, within the blink of an eye, was back to normal in her pink dress, smiling sweetly down at me.

"Lucy, I'll let you deal with these jealous morons yourself," she let go of said morons, and gracefully jumped down from the bar, back to my side, hair and dress waving with the motion.

I turned my attention back to the scowling men, both where avoiding my eyes, and looking slightly embarrassed about their actions.

"Natsu," I turned to my pink haired best friend first. "Just… stop, ok? Please?" I waited until he nodded before continuing, "Now behave, I'll deal with you later. Laxus," I turned away from Natsu, leaving him ducking his head in dismay, and set my attention to the said blonde man, my brown eyes meeting his sexy, stormy blue orbs.

Wait… did I just call his eyes, _sexy_? What's wrong with me, today of all days!?

I pushed the thought away quickly, and tried to focus on the man in front of me, the same man who was looking back at me with such intensity in his eyes that it scared me slightly.

"Laxus-" I began again, attempting to rein in some composure, but he cut me off.

"Lucy, come on a job with me?" he asked quickly. I stared at him; he'd just asked me what I'd planned to ask him right then, _heh, the irony._

"What? No, Lucy, you can't! You're my partner; you can't go on a job with him!" Natsu cried, voice a notch higher than usual, his eyes where wide and wild. He looked _scared_, but, what was it that he could possibly be scared of?

"Oi! You can't just stop Blondie from coming on a job with me, just 'cause you're partners, doesn't mean that she's bound to you and it doesn't mean that she only has to go on jobs with _you_," Laxus snapped back at him, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

I could sense the oncoming fight, like the coming of a storm, and spoke before the first move could be made. "Of course, Laxus!" I breathed, feeling slightly guilty for my quick reply, and could sense the waves of betrayal rolling off of Natsu.


	8. Missions and Unexpected Confessions

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**.**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Yes! It was finally happening! I was going to be going out on a job with Laxus! I can't believe it, and it had even been me who had asked, it had been him! Which must mean… that he might like me, at least a little bit?

I sat on my bed as the thoughts whirled around my head like an angry swarm of bees whose hive had just been shaken by Natsu, and suddenly his voice echoed through my head with his words.

"_Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. _My Lucy_."_

A deep red blush broke out across my cheeks and a sharp shiver shot up my spine as I remembered the words he had yelled at Natsu, in front of the whole guild. _He'd called me his…_

I quickly shook the meaningful words and thoughts away and jumped up to my feet. Laxus had told me I had three hours to meet him at the station, even though he hadn't told me exactly what the job we were going on was about, it involved fighting and was meant to last between three days to a week, depending on how quickly we can work.

I grabbed my pink rucksack and began stuffing enough clothes in it for a week, not bothering with being neat as I was in too much of a hurry, I also packed a first aid kit because I couldn't safely say that Laxus would bring any, and it was also a habit I'd developed after my many jobs with Natsu and the others, as they never brought anything remotely close to first aid. I also made sure I had sun cream, because I didn't want to risk getting burnt as well as my bikini, just in case I ended up needing it… it had nothing to do with wanting to show off in front of Laxus, no, not at all.

One I had finished packing, I checked the time and saw that I had just over two hours left, so I decided to head over to the guild to have my lunch and then from there I would go to the train station. I grabbed my pack and left my apartment, not forgetting to lock the window first and then the door behind me, there was no doubt that Natsu would try to sneak in to get to my bed and fridge and that wasn't happening.

As I was walking, my thoughts drifted to the job I would be going on with Laxus and I realised that, just like I would be leaving behind my partner and team, he would also be leaving behind his Raijinshuu. I was getting closer, even if it was only baby steps, to Laxus and another part of becoming his friend would be getting to know his team too. Also, if I wished to go on further jobs with the blonde haired man, counting that this one went well, his team would most likely be joining us on a few.

Sure, I had spoken to them a few times, but like Laxus, I wasn't exactly close to them. I'd beaten Bickslow twice in battle, even with help both times and I know he's a big perv, but apart from knowing his magic, that was it. Freed, I'd also encountered in battle with Cana at my side, and I knew he had something going for Mira, judging by the way I'd seen him, however fleeting those moments had been, staring at the pretty barmaid. Evergreen was the last of the tribe and she scared me the most, after all she'd turned me to stone, along with the other girls, and if she'd been given the command by Laxus, she would have happily turned us all to dust. She was also stuck up and could be a right bitch when she wanted to be and was determined to think she was the Queen of the Fairies.

However, judging by the fact they were pretty much Laxus' only friends and that they followed him with so much faith and loyalty, they couldn't be all that bad, especially as they were, like me, members of Fairy Tail and that meant we were all family.

I reached the guild with plenty of time to eat lunch and chat with my besties, I wasn't too worried about the time, it was only a ten minute walk to the station and I had about two hours until I had to be there.

Heading towards the bar, I spotted Levy sitting on one of the stools next to Cana, a large barrel sat on the bar in front of the brunette, unsurprisingly. I sat on the other side of the bookworm and ordered a strawberry milkshake along with a chicken salad.

"So Lulu, while I was locked away in a cupboard, how did yesterday go? Don't spare me _any_ detail," Cana demanded with a mischievous smirk adorned on her face.

"Sorry about that Cana, I didn't ask Mira to do that," I replied, sending a quick, knowing, look at Mira as she placed my order down in front of me.

"S'kay, I had my booze, now tell me girlie, I'm dying to know!" Cana slammed her barrel down on the bar top in her impatience.

"Okay, okay, well, I'm going on a job with Laxus in about an hour and a half," I replied while ducking my head and beginning to eat my lunch, readying myself for the teasing to come.

"Good going! You claim that sexy, sexy, man and don't forget to take pictures so I can see too," Cana laughed to herself and chugged down another few mouthfuls of her wine.

I blushed furiously at her words and snapped back; "Cana!"

"She's got a point though Lu… You obviously like him," Levy stated absently, backing up the brunette with a light smile on her face as she thought about Mavis knows what. I sighed, my two best friends were going against me, there was no point in trying to argue, I know I'd lose, especially if Mira where to come back over and join in. But I didn't like Laxus that way… well at least I don't think I do, but that's really the main point of this job with him, to try and sort through my thoughts and feelings towards not only him but Natsu as well. Because I'm not entirely sure about who I even liked anymore, or if I even like anyone at all.

I had been so damn sure that it was Natsu, but then, Laxus just had to worm his way into the picture, and it just messed everything up. However… when Natsu kissed me, there had been no spark, because, according to everything I've ever read and heard from people, when you kiss the one you "love" there's a spark, firework, boom.

But there was nothing, no spark, and nothing between us in the following kisses either.

I sighed and then looked up at the clock that hung up on the wall behind the bar, and gasped at the time. I had to go, if I didn't leave right now, I'd be late, I swore just a minute ago I had an hour and thirty minutes! I hurriedly stuffed the rest of my food into my mouth, then uttering a quick goodbye to Cana, Lev and Mira; I grabbed my pack and ran for the guild doors.

Once outside, I slowed slightly. If I walked fast, then I would be in time, meaning I wouldn't have to run for the station, and then be out of breath and sweaty when meeting up with my blonde haired companion. That, and I just finished my food, I didn't want to get indigestion.

However, before I could even begin my fast paced walk to the station, a small, hard, hand clamped down on my shoulder. I thought it was Levy, and that I'd forgotten something that she was giving back, but a quick glance down confirmed that I had brought with me my bag.

Turning, I saw it was not Levy, but the youngest of the Strauss siblings, and someone who I wasn't exactly on good terms with at the moment, Lisanna.

"What do you need Lisanna, I'm in a hurry," I muttered warily, our last encounter was still fresh in my mind.

She smiled coldly at me, "Just to tell you to stay away from _my _Laxus, I warned to once and you seemed to have ignored my words. So I'll tell you again, if you go through with this job, and don't give up the place to me, I'll take it by force," she hissed.

I fought back the urge to tell her just what exactly Laxus had said about me being his, and instead forced a strained smile. "Sorry, but _he_ asked _me_ to go on this job with him, and I'm not scared of you," I thought about the friends I had that would happily protect me from the wrath of Lisanna; Cana, Levy, Gray, Erza, Raven, Gajeel, my spirits… _Laxus_. Mira wouldn't want to go against her sister, and she was Natsu's childhood friend so he wouldn't, but of course I could hold my own anyway, I didn't need to hide behind my friends, and if I was being threatened, then they didn't need to get dragged into it. But it's still nice knowing they're there to back me up.

I was brought back out of my thoughts when a sharp noise rang though my ears and a stinging pain started to burn on my cheek. I reached up, to hold it, and stared at Lisanna; she had her arm raised and crossed in front of her, palm out flat.

She'd just slapped me.

I was surprised by the strong urge that suddenly told a hold of me, one making me want to cry, but I held it back, I wasn't weak and Lisanna wouldn't be the one to break me. I turned quickly, beginning to walk away at a quick pace. I was already late because of Lisanna; I couldn't make him wait any longer. I left Lisanna without turning to look at her and I couldn't hear her steps following behind me, so I presumed she hadn't moved.

Why was she all of a sudden being so mean to me? I'd done nothing to her, was it because of what Natsu had told me, I wonder, about her liking Laxus?

_.:Of course it is:._

A voice inside my head snapped at me, it reminded me greatly of Aquarius' voice, and the way she would snap at me about summoning her in anything less than a crystal clear ocean.

_.:You can't deny it, you have feelings for him and now you have competition:._

The voice spoke again and I did my best to ignore it, but that's easier said than done when the voice is _inside_ of your head!

I arrived at the train station and spotted Laxus immediately, leaning against a support column, a scowl on his face. I hurried over to him and when he spotted me, his scowl softened ever so slightly, but he still looked aggravated and annoyed at having to be left waiting alone around lots of people.

"Sorry I'm late, I was eating lunch and got caught up in something," I muttered my excuse and hung my head, avoiding his eyes.

"It's okay Blondie, here," he held out a ticket that was clutched tightly in his hand and looked away awkwardly.

"You brought my ticket? Thanks, you didn't have to do that," I reached out to take the ticket feelings embarrassed by the thoughtful action, my team had never brought my ticket before, well, Erza had a few times along with Gray, but that was only if I had _no_ money what so ever.

"Yeah I did, otherwise we would have been late, come one," he pushed off from the column and boarded the train, I followed close behind, still feeling grateful towards him for buying my ticket, even given his excuse.

I sat on the uncomfortable train seat fit of two people, with Laxus sitting opposite me. I stared at him while he stared out of the window, we sat in silence, however the heavy feeling of tension and awkwardness filled our little space. I couldn't think of anything to say and obviously Laxus had nothing to break the silence with either.

It was as awkward as hell.

After thanking him once again for the ticket, we found an empty booth, which wasn't too hard to do seen as everyone was more than willing to give up their seat to the grumpy looking blonde male.

"Um…" I mumbled, but that was all that come out, however, it was enough for Laxus to turn and look at me with his amazing stormy blue eyes that I was really growing to love.

"Who hit you?" he asked suddenly, staring at me with such intensity that it scared me slightly.

"Sorry?" I slapped myself inwardly, that had been the first word to come to mind and me being my stupid self, spat it out, wanting to reply to him to quickly to think of a proper answer.

"I said, who it you? When I saw you this morning, you were fine, but within the four hours between then and now, someone has hit your face because you have a red mark and a cut on your cheek," he stated, eyes narrowing dangerously as he spoke, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

I reached up and brushed across the still stinging spot on my cheek with my fingers, and then when I brought my hand away, sure enough, a small smudge of red was stained on my fingers. I hadn't thought she'd hit me that hard.

_.:Go on; tell him, he'll get revenge for you:._

That voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Aquarius, spoke again, urging me to spill my guts to the man sitting opposite me. Again, I ignored it, and focused back on the man in front of me.

"Um, it's nothing," I replied, not wanting to tattle on Lisanna encase she made something big out of it, best to stay away from that road, and Laxus didn't need to be dragged into this.

"It's obviously not 'nothing', you're bleeding, granted not much, but it looks like it hurts Blondie so just tell me," he demanded, it seemed his patience was wearing thin after almost snapping thanks to having to wait by himself in a crowed station.

_.:Just tell the man!:._

"Okay fine! Lisannaslappedmebecauseshedidn'twantmegoingonajobwithyou!" I muttered, words coming out in a jumbled mess.

"What?" he stared at me blankly.

"…Lisanna… slapped me… because she didn't want me going on this job… with you…" I all but whispered, forcing myself to slow down my words so it didn't sound like it wasn't gibberish.

"The fuck? Why didn't she want you coming on a job with me?" his eyes widened and he sat up slightly straighter, his muscles tensing.

"Uh," I wasn't sure what to tell him, did I tell him that she liked him? Tell him she's jealous of me?

_.:Just tell him that she's a jealous bitch that can't handle the truth:._

The snarky voice suggested and I but my lip, then sighed, "She's jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what!?" he frowned, posture once again shifting until he was leaning towards me.

_Laxus' P.O.V_

She was late. I'd been standing in the stinking station for ten minutes waiting for her; if she didn't hurry up we'd miss the train. Was four fucking hours seriously not enough? I mean, I know she's a girl, but come on, this is just ridiculous.

Finally, after what felt like a millennium, the blonde decided to show up. I was still peeved, but seeing the saddened expression on her pretty face made me soften up slightly, there was no way I could stay mad at this girl, and it was really frustrating at times. I also spotted a red mark on her cheek, raw and obviously fresh, but I didn't dare comment.

"Sorry I'm late, I was eating lunch and got caught up in something," she explained, ducking her head and I held back a growl at the action, she wouldn't meet my eyes and I could tell she was hiding something.

I wanted to reach out, comfort her, but I stopped myself, instead saying; "It's okay Blondie, here," and I thrust out my hand, clenched tightly around her ticket that I'd brought for her along with my own, while looking away in discomfort. I wasn't used to doing this sort of thing, I never brought my teams tickets, if anything, it was them buying me mine.

She took it from me, a dash of pink tainting her cheeks. "You brought my ticket? Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah I did, otherwise we would have been late, come one," I had to say it, no matter how harsh it seemed, I couldn't just let her think I was going soft, think about what that would do to my reputation. I pushed away from the column I'd been resting against and headed towards the train that had just arrived.

As we sat in our booth, I stared out of the window, I could feel Lucy's gaze set heavily on me, but I didn't dare make this anymore awkward, besides I could think of plenty of things I wanted to say to her, but none of them seemed to appropriate for this moment in time. I'd seen that she was wearing my headphones around her neck and it made me feel stupidly happy along with boosting my pride, she obviously wasn't afraid of what people thought about the fact she was wearing them. I also wasn't about to ask for them back just yet, she looked damn good with them.

"Um…" I heard her mumble quietly and thinking she was going to say something else; I turned to look at her. As we made eye contact, her beautiful chocolate orbs lit up like fireworks and I found it rather amusing.

After realising she wasn't going to say anything else, I decided it was high time for me to speak, so I asked the first question that had come to my mind when I'd seen her hurrying towards me at the train station; "Who hit you?"

"Sorry?" she stated, by the looks of it she had been caught off guard. I felt slightly ashamed of myself, I was letting my curiosity get the best of me.

However, I wanted to know who had dared lay a hand on my girl and brought her harm. "I said; who hit you? When I saw you this morning, you were fine, but within the four hours between then and now, someone has hit your face because you have a red mark and a cut on your cheek," I fought back the urge to spit out the words, instead keeping myself calm. I wanted to wipe away the small amount of blood that was threatening to spill and run down her cheek, but I couldn't.

Instead though, she did the job, reaching up to her cheek and brushing against the wound before bringing her hand away again. A small amount of the blood had smudged across her cheek because of the action, but it wasn't too noticeable.

"Um, it's nothing," she replied to my earlier question and I had to fight to roll my eyes at her reply. Did she think I was stupid? It sure as hell looked painful and for Mavis' sake she had to be covering up for someone because she wouldn't say that if she'd done it herself.

"It's obviously not 'nothing', you're bleeding, granted not much, but it looks like it hurts Blondie, just tell me," I demanded her, annoyed because it was starting to sound like she didn't trust me enough to tell me who had hurt her. After I'd even blurted out that she was mine this morning, in front of the entire guild, she was still being stubborn.

"Okay fine! Lisannaslappedmebecauseshedidn'twantmegoingonajobwithyou!" she said, way to quickly for even my Dragon Slayer senses to follow along.

"What?" I stared at her, feeling quite taken aback by the words she'd spat out.

"…Lisanna… slapped me… because she didn't want me going on this job… with you…" she whispered quietly, but I could easily pick out the words she was saying. I felt the burning rage begin to build up inside of me, that little bitch had done it again, that first night she had made Lucy cry and now she'd dared to lay a hand on her to hurt her!

"The fuck? Why didn't she want you coming on a job with me?" I growled, sitting up and tensing my muscles to keep myself from punching something, I was fighting awfully hard to keep my raging emotions in check.

"Uh," there was a pause before she continued, "She's jealous…" I stared at the blonde girl, she was fucking with me right?"

"Jealous? Of what!?" I leant forwards, unable to help myself. Lisanna had hurt my Blondie, because she was jealous, this had to be some kind of joke.

"Of me… because…" she trailed off, looking away from me and seeming to decide that the world outside was more interesting than me, but shame was evident in her posture and rolled of her in waves. I gaped, I must have looked like an idiot but I didn't exactly care right then.

"Lucy, just fucking tell me already," I snapped, unable to help myself. I watched as she flinched away from my harsh tone and I cursed myself. "Lucy, fuck, I'm sorry-"

"Because she likes you!"


	9. Reflections

_Apparently, I've been lied to all my life, and ass is really spelt like arse… I'm so confused… but I will continue to spell it as ass, so as not to confuse anyone ^.^_

**I've just got to rant of about something:**_**I was watching Pointless with my dad, and the subject 'Vehicles from Films and TV' came on, I didn't know any of them until it got to 'E' and it was Bumblebee from Transformers, so when they were going through the answers (I raged when both teams said they didn't know him) and when it got to Bee, it only got TWO PEOPLE! It was the lowest score… I'm… still trying to get my head around it… xD**_

**I'm not promising for this to be taken off hiatus, but you guys have been so supportive that I just wanted to give you this as a thanks xxx**

**ALSO BIG THANKS TO: **

**Lightningeye, supercrazyperson, FairyTailGirl2, Bloody Amethyst, FairyTail123, ShadowWolf62400, .744, Guest, Guest, MzShellSan, Exo-Toxicimpulse, The Writer Of The FanFiction**

**BLONDIES**

**Chapter Nine**

"_Lucy, just fucking tell me!" I snapped, not able to stop myself. I watched as she flinched away from my harsh tone and curse myself. "Lucy, fuck, I'm sorry-"_

"_Because she likes you!"_

**~^x^~**

"Mira where's Luce?" the impatient pink haired man yelled, running up to the bar and all but throwing himself across it.

"Don't you remember Natsu? It was only a few hours ago she left on a job with Laxus," Mira replied, cringing as she watched him sprawl out over her precious bar.

"Eh… oh yeah! That sparky prick left with my girlfriend and partner! I'm going to get her back Mira!" Natsu scowled, then charged through the guild hall and out the doors.

Mira placed her hand on her cheek, and smiled half-heartedly. "Oh Natsu…" she mumbled, about to turn and serve her guild mates, when the said man came running back into the guild panting and ran back to the bar.

"Mira… where're they going?" he gasped, having run pretty much full speed to the train station, realised he didn't have a clue where they'd gone and come running back. (Dammmn boy, you run fast!)

"Can't you follow their scents?" the S-Class mage/bar maid asked the Salamander.

"I lost them at the station… when… the thought of transportation hit me," he suddenly went pale at the thought of the train once again.

Mira laughed lightly and quickly informed the young man where his partner and her fellow S-Class had gone.

"Thanks!" he yelped before once again legging it out the guild, calling for his once forgotten exceed partner as he went.

As he arrived for the second time that day at the train station, the faint smell of blossom and strawberry tickling his nose, making him smile lightly, before it was replaced as the train pulled into the station. He quickly paid for two tickets, and after some convincing words from Happy, they were seated across from each other.

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy suddenly piped up, looking at the man that was once dubbed as his father by Lisanna.

"Yeah?" Natsu managed to mumble out, shifting in his seat so his head was resting on the window.

"Is Lucy gonna stay our partner? Or is she now Laxus' partner?" Happy asked quietly, looking down at the brown fabric chairs.

"Of course she is, there's no way she'd ditch us for that freak-" he was cut off from reassuring his little blue exceed, when a wave of nausea hit him and he turned green. "I miss Luce… she keeps the sickness away," he muttered, before groaning and clutching his stomach.

**~^x^~**

"She… likes me?" Laxus asked, complete surprise and confusion written over his face. Lucy gave a tiny nod and ducked her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes. He saw a swirl of emotions dance in her brown eyes, and wanted to do something to comfort the wrecked looking blonde, but was still struggling with the information he'd just received.

"She… likes you… and wanted me to stay behind so… so she could come on this job with you," she mumbled, it would have been inaudible to a person with normal hearing, but Laxus had his enhanced hearing thanks to his Dragon Slayer lacrima.

"…" he couldn't find anything to say. What could he say? There was nothing he could say at all to the girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He stared at her in bewilderment, "What are you sorry for Blondie?"

"For causing all this trouble… I should have just let her come with you instead," Lucy murmured, lifting her arm so she could wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"Lucy, look at me," Laxus commanded, Lucy slowly looked up, into the stormy blue eyes of the male blonde, his jaw was set and a heavy frown dominated his face, "Who did I invite to come on this job with me?"

"Me, but-"

"Who _didn't_ I invite to come on this job with me?"

"Lisanna," her voice dropped to a whisper and she once again looked away from him.

"Exactly, so stop blaming yourself for what happened," he snapped, and then with a low sigh, heaved himself out of his seat, crossed the small space between them and dropped down in the seat next to hers.

She glanced to the side, and bit her lip, unsure on what to think of him moving like that. But she didn't have to as Laxus cautiously moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders to bring her closer, till she was pressed against his side, and Lucy wouldn't say it out loud, but damn did it feel good.

"Get some sleep Blondie," he instructed, Lucy only nodded, and brought her legs up onto the seat so she was curled up into his side, unconsciously snuggling closer to him and using his loose sleeve as a makeshift cover.

Laxus watched the blonde with a small smile on his face, she fit so perfectly against him, and it felt so right to have his arm around her _finally_. He let out a languished sigh as he stretched himself out and thanked Mavis that he had seen Wendy before leaving so he could suffer through the train ride without getting sick.

He tipped his head back to rest against the cushioned chair and closed his eyes, relishing in the moment, wishing he could be like this all the time around her. It wasn't like this with his team, he would listen to his headphones, while Freed read one of his many books while Bixs and Ever argued about the stupidest things until they either wore themselves out or he yelled at them to shut up.

But being with this little blonde was different, he felt… relaxed… calm… at peace… he had never felt that way around another person, well, not for a very long time, and he can't remember the last person that was this close to him unless he was fucking their brains out.

His stomach did a weird little flip as the thoughts passed through his head, but it wasn't motion sickness… he wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't feel unpleasant rather, just a little odd.

Instead of letting the thought trouble his frazzled brain any longer, he shut it out and focused on the gentle beat of Lucy's heart and her soft breathing, letting it lull him into a light doze.

**~^x^~**

Natsu was curled up tightly; sweat made his pink hair damp and stick to his forehead, his cheeks where pale and he looked as if he was desperately trying not to puke everywhere.

"Natsu," Happy mumbled, placing a paw on his friend's hotter-than-usual face. He was worried, the man hadn't looked this bad for a long time, ever since Lucy came into the picture it had all but cured his motion sickness.

She would get settled on the seat with Natsu beside her, then the moment the train would start moving, she would let him lay his head in her lap, and then she would stroke her dainty fingers through his pink locks. It would sooth his stomach, help him relax, and eventually guide him to sleep.

It was so much better than Erza's method, even if it did help, it did offer the chance of concussion or even brain damage, and then the red head would explain the plan while he was out conscious, so when he then woke up, he had no clue on the plan and this would result in more pain and misery.

Natsu whimpered pitifully, but held on… it was all for Luce… to get his partner back…

**~^x^~**

Lisanna grit her teeth as she watched the blonde run away from her, then looked down at her palm, she felt satisfaction at the sight of smeared blood on her fingertips. _'The bitch deserves it,'___she thought, before swinging back to face the guild.

She forced a smile onto her face as she pushed open the doors and entered, her eyes raked over the guild, looking for someone to sit with. She saw Mira with Cana and Levy; her sister was biting her lip, holding back a smile as she spoke to the brunette and bookworm.

Well that was one person she couldn't talk to, as she was with _her_ best friends, and Lisanna refused to have anything to do with the blonde who was trying to take her man from her.

A rush of wind and a pink blur passed her, and this time her smile was genuine, at least she had Natsu to talk to. Yes, he was _her_ 'best friend' and 'partner' but he was her's first; they were childhood friends, so she could let him slide.

However, before she could say anything to him, he threw himself at the bar and began to rapidly talk to Mira; she walked closer, and sat a few stools down from them, so she could listen.

"-_sparky prick left with my girlfriend and partner! I'm going to get her back Mira,_" Natsu spoke, before turning and sprinting back out of the guild. Lisanna couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped her lips, was that really all he was interested in? Getting Lucy back? But… if he did find them, he would take back Lucy, leaving Laxus all to herself.

She let the anger die at the thought, it was a good thing, she needed to push her childhood friend to the blonde, even if the thought did pain her, she didn't want to share her friend, but if it confirmed her happiness, then she was willing to go to pretty any length to get it.

Mira whispered something to herself, and only a few minutes later, the Fire Dragon Slayer was bounding back through the double doors, sweaty and but a determined grin still plastered on his face.

She watched without much interest as her older sister informed the young man on the blonde's whereabouts, before he was storming off once more to _save his 'girlfriend'_. She sighed and rested her chin on her fist, trying to figure out why on Earthland the blonde bimbo had both _Natsu_, who had never even really distinguished the difference between male and female and had ever seen a woman in a romantic light before, and _Laxus_, who was _hers_ as well as the fact that the two had never spoken until… well, she didn't even know when they started talking but suddenly they were going on a job together… _alone_, that should be _her_.

_Her_ on that train.

_Her_ sitting next to him and chatting away.

But no.

It was that damn _blonde._

Lisanna tapped her fingers against the bar top in deep thought, her teeth biting her lip, almost drawing blood.

"Lisanna, are you ok?" Mira came over, sliding a glass of orange juice towards her sister.

"Hm? Oh, of course Mira-nee," she smiled, and took a quick slip of the sweet drink, the cool liquid soothing her dry throat.

Lisanna heard Mira sigh, and looked up at the eldest Strauss sibling, she had a dreamy look in her blue eyes, that kind when she found a new pairing. "Are _you_ ok?" Lisanna mused; taking the straw that had been in the glass and pointed it at the older girl.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" Mira asked, not really aimed at Lisanna but at anyone in general hearing distance, though everyone just ignored her.

"What?" Lisanna carefully eyed her sister, unsure on how to behave with Mira in this mood; it could vary on who was her target for the next few weeks.

"Natsu and Laxus fighting over Lucy," Mira sighed wistfully again, "I want Natsu to win Lucy's heart and make pink haired girls and brown eyed boys… but at the same time blonde haired babies and they would fight for her!" Mira squealed in excitement, her eyes sparkled with the thought of babies and love.

Mira didn't seem to notice the way Lisanna flinched and the aura of jealously ooze out from her when she mentioned Laxus and Lucy, instead just kept rambling, leaving Lisanna to drown the rest of her drink and walk away to find someone to rant to about her problem.

**~^x^~**

Erza watched Natsu run backwards and forwards between the guild and the train station, she frowned and took another bite of her strawberry cake. She had seen Lucy this morning, ready to head out on her job with Laxus, and Lisanna follow out after.

She was worried.

Worried about a lot of things.

Little things, such as; the prices of cake going up, and Natsu and Gray fighting while she wasn't here.

And big things… like what was happening with Lucy, Natsu, Laxus and Lisanna. She wasn't sure what was going on there, but something told her that there was jealously going on there, along with an upcoming fight that she had a feeling not even her Heavens Wheel armour could stop.

The beautiful red head took another bite of cake, her eyes were drawn to her childhood rival squealing about something and judging by the look in her eyes, it was another poor soul's turn to be match-made.

She had been in that position more than once, Mira, before Lucy joined, had tried to match her with both _Natsu _and _Gray_, well; all three got a taste of her swords.

But then, Mira had discovered her weakness for Jellal, she had overheard her talking to Lucy one day and had used it as blackmail to this day. Of course it didn't stop her still trying to get the two of them together.

Natsu and Gray had been saved from being matched with her again when Lucy joined, the two boys where the main focus for Mira, trying to get both boys with Lucy. Every time the blonde said no to Natsu, Mira would suggest Gray, and so on.

This could now all change… now that Laxus had shoved his way into Lucy's existence, the way he had done so was a mystery to Erza, but she was sure the blonde would tell her when she's ready. After all, they tell each other _everything_.

**~^x^~**

Cana had been having quite a fun morning with Lucy, questioning her about last night along with Mira, until she had to leave.

"A barrel of wine that he bangs her by the end of this job," Cana smirked at Mira.

"Deal," Mira grinned mischievously, even though the bar maid was pretty certain that the two would be together and by agreeing with Cana she would be losing a barrel to the brunette, she couldn't back down from a chance to bet with her.

Cana heard the doors slam open and knew at once who it was; she grumbled and tipped her head back to drown a few gulps of her wine. The famed drunk of Fairy Tail didn't pay attention to their conversation, only focused on the bitter-sweet taste of her favourite drink.

She didn't even register the pink haired boy run backwards and forwards between the guild and train station. It was only when Mira placed her hand on Cana's wrist that the woman was drawn from the alcoholic drink. The older girl gestured towards her younger sister who was sitting a few stools down, looking like she was thinking about something very hard and was going to tear up her nails if she kept tapping like that.

Cana just scrunched up her nose and shrugged, she wasn't really interested in what was bothering the youngest takeover mage, more so in all the possibilities that could happen between her best friend and that delicious hunk of a man.

The card mage sighed wistfully and began to fiddle with her cards, tempted to read their future, but figured it was more fun, if more tortious, to find out from Lucy's own mouth.

**~^.^~**

Lucy was like a sister to him, and he didn't want her to get hurt due to that idiotic Flame Brain and that Sparky twat. Both of them where stupid, and nether deserved someone like the blonde.

"Gray!" said man turned his head to see the woman who was just in his mind, wave at him as she left the guild. He smiled and waved back, wincing slightly at the sharp stab of pain in his side. The fucking candle just had to start a fight with him on their job… oh well, he got to see Lucy smile at the end of it, and she got her keys. He didn't know anyone else who deserved something like that; she was just perfect, and such a great friend to her spirits.

The Ice Maker mage bit his lip and turned his attention on the over excited take-over mage, drunk and bookworm. They were talking about Mavis knows what, best bet Lucy, but Mira had that scary look in her eyes when she found a new _ship_ as she called it.

He knew that look all too well.

That damn woman was defiantly a demon; she had tried to pair him with pretty much all the girls in the guild, including _Erza_ of all people! Even Loki at one point, but the raven haired man didn't really want to think back to those memories.

But then Lucy joined… yes, of course he'd been drawn to her like most of the other guys here. Who wouldn't? After all, she is absolutely gorgeous, and he isn't afraid to say that he did like her as more than a friend at first, but that secret had been blown apart when he was copied by Gemini and they told _Lucy _and _Natsu_ the damn thoughts.

Those feelings soon melted into brotherly love to her though, just like the way Erza saw the girl as the sister she never had.

He vowed to _kill_ Natsu and Laxus if they hurt her in any way, it would be slow, and torturous, he would pay them back 100 fold.

**~^x^~**

The resident bookworm of Fairy Tail was in deep thought as she listened to Mira and Cana speak about Lucy and Laxus.

She was worried about her best friend. What might happen to her alone with Laxus, and now Natsu's gone after him this may make everything worse…

She ran her fingers over the page of the current book she was reading, about Dragon Slayers, Celestial Spirits and other such magic's. It was new, only came out in the local bookstore today, the sales man had set it aside for her and Lucy. Which reminded her, she needed to give it to the blonde when she came back from her job.

Levy glanced down at the paper again and bit her lip; she had been reading about Dragon Slayers and finding mates… her cheeks flushed when a certain dark haired Dragon Slayer popped into her head. Levy so desperately wanted to confess to him… but there was one teeny, tiny thing standing in her way.

Raven.

Somehow the Shadow Dragon Slayer had managed to worm her way into Gajeel's existence, she had been making great progress with the pierced man, but then _she_ had to go and ruin it… maybe they were just friends… yeah, that was wistful thinking.

But there was still hope, it said that Dragons mate for life, and only have one throughout their whole lives even if the other dies, Dragon _Slayers_ on the other hand, may mate but aren't bound to them forever… well only if they were pricks do they leave their mates… and Levy wanted him.

She was brought from her musings when Mira calmed down from her high and placed a hand on her brunette friend's wrist, Levy watched as the beautiful bar maid gestured over to Lisanna, who was sitting further down the bar from them, looking angrily at her drink.

Mira bit her lip then made her way over to her sister, leaving Cana and Levy together.

"What do you think's wrong with her?" Cana slurred, slamming her barrel down and laying her arm on the bar, using it to prop herself up as she twisted her body to face Levy, a small smirk on her face.

"I don't know," Levy responded, quickly glancing at the two Strauss sisters conversing.

"She's jealous," Cana stated, narrowing her eyes at the younger girl as she poked her straw at Mira.

"How can you tell?"

"Well look, Mira's taking about Natsu, Lucy and Laxus, and it's making her all funny, she keeps glaring at nothing and she has that depressing aura of jealously surrounding her. My bet's on Laxus and Lucy, because although her and Natsu are childhood friends, she has had so much time to make a move on him, although the same goes for Laxus, but I overheard her when she was muttering to herself saying that she should be on the job instead of '_that damn blond_e' and Lucy's on a job with Laxus," Cana finished, taking a long swig of her wine.

Levy stared at her with wide eyes, she would have never guessed the white haired take-over mage would like _Laxus_ of all people… but the same could be said for her liking Gajeel…

'_I guess we have more in common than I thought_,' Levy whispered inwardly, throwing another look towards the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas you guys! Sorry for lack of re-written chapters, I'm like a snail at the moment and on new year's eve I'm getting my new kitten from a friend, he's all **_**mine**_** c: so I'm going to be busy trying to get my other cat to not eat this kitten. I'm naming him Loki after our very own Leo the Lion!**

**I did have this finished and ready to go yesterday, but I simply forgot to upload it! Did you guys watch the Doctor Who Christmas special? Nick Frost was santa!**

**BLONDIES**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The guild; was quite for a change.

This was most likely because Fairy Tail's resident Fire Dragon Slayer was going after *cough*stalking*cough* Lucy. So the was no rowdy pink haired man to start up a fight with everyone, however this did leave Gray feeling a little lost with nothing to do. With Lucy gone, he didn't really have anyone to talk to, and Natsu wasn't here to fight.

It was also affecting Elfman, who, although he enjoyed spending time with his sisters and Evergreen, did enjoy the odd fight here and there, but it was never really fun unless Natsu was there to start the fight.

There were a few who liked the peaceful morning, like Cana. True, she was missing her female blonde friend, but the fact she had drawn Natsu away made good for a quite morning for her to drink in peace, usually she was interrupted by someone or distracted by a fight, but not today.

All was fine until the guild doors opened and two figures walked in, well one walked, the other stomped along.

"Oh, Gajeel and Raven are finally back," Mira spoke up, handing the brunette another barrel, it was the last day for her to drink freely without paying, so she was trying to make the most of it, not even leaving a minute break in between gulps.

Just as Mira finished her sentence, the duo sat down on the stools, Raven sliding in beside Cana, immediately ordering a beer from the bar maid without even saying hello.

"Took you long enough," Cana slurred; slamming her barrel down and turning to face the other woman, a grin splitting out on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, Gajeel was being a bastard and wouldn't let us come back even after we finished," the black haired girl replied, nodding thanks to Mira as she gave her, her drink.

"Oh, getting busy eh?" Cana laughed, slapping her hand onto the Dragon Slayer's shoulder while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, now, where's our favourite little Blondie then?" Raven asked, hitting Gajeel when he chuckled at Cana's statement.

"Oh, yes, well while you were gone, Laxus finally asked her on a job with him," Cana paused, taking another long swig of her drink.

"Oh Sparky grew some balls then, eh?" Raven laughed, and then fell back into silence to listen to the rest of what she had missed while on her own job.

"Well, not much else happened I suppose… Oh, Natsu confessed to Lucy, and she got three new keys, Dean can tell you about it later, he went with her along with Lily… Um… Oh Loki popped up and challenged Natsu, that was about it," Mira finished filling in the curious Slayer, grinning when she had mentioned Natsu confessing to Lucy.

"So some interesting shit."

"And I won I drinking contest between myself, Lulu and Natsu, I got free range of the bar for two days!" Cana yelped, halfway coming out of her seat in her excitement as she threw her arm in the air.

**~^x^~**

Lucy was in a state of bliss. She was curled up into a muscular yet surprisingly comfortable side, an arm was draped around her keeping her very warm, and despite the jabbing in her side she really didn't want to wake up from her dozing.

"Hey, Blondie, time to wake up," a deep voice roused her from her sleep addled mind.

"No," she muttered, burying her face further into her companion's coat.

"Have it your way," she felt the heavy arm lift from her body, and a hand was placed on her shoulder, and before she knew it, she was being pushed from the small chair and onto the floor.

A shriek escaped her mouth as she landed on her bum on the uncomfortable train floor; she sent a scowl at the smirking blonde Dragon Slayer who she had been using as a pillow until just recently. "Bastard," she grumbled, and heaved herself to her feet, she was slightly wobbly from being curled up for hours on the seat. Laxus just watched with amusement until she was back on her feet, and he too, stood, reaching up to grab both the bags from the overhead compartment.

"Come on, we haven't got all day," he groused, Lucy glared at him then smacked his arm in annoyance causing him to only laugh more.

"Fuck you!" she fumed, he was getting on her nerves and they hadn't even left the train, damn this was going to be one _long_ mission and how she was missing her team right now, but she had to complete this mission, she'd promised and besides, this was meant to be a chance to get to know the blonde.

They walked in silence towards their client's house that was supposed to be in the middle of the town, Laxus held both their bags along the way, not once complaining about having to hold the pink bag pack. During the walk, Lucy had time to reflect the fact that if her team had been here right now with her, Natsu and Gray would be arguing, Erza would be talking about cake and Lucy would have been left to carry her bag, Gray's clothes and make sure nothing fell out of Erza's luggage cart along with then stopping the oncoming brawl before either; Erza killed one or both of them, or something was broken or destroyed. Probably both.

"What are you think about so hard, Blondie? You'll get frown lines if you keep that up," Laxus grumbled from beside her, flicking her forehead to break her from her thought tracking.

"For Mavis' sake Laxus, stop doing that," Lucy whined, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. "And nothing that interesting, look, there's the clients house, let's get this meeting over with," the blonde noted, walking up the stairs while Laxus took them two at a time with surprising grace despite his rough movement.

The doors where pulled open before either could knock, and a short man dressed in a tight black three piece suit stood stiff and proper, he bowed at the waist to them, "Good afternoon, you must be the Fairy Tail mages, please follow me." He left no argument and turned to walk away, both blonde's glanced at each other, before quickly hurrying behind.

They were taken to a long room, with a large wooden desk planted in the middle of it, the walls where lined with bookshelves, the books themselves where packed so tightly into the spaces it looked as if it was impossible to actually take one out. A tall, porky man sat behind the desk, a bushy brown moustache sat across his upper lip looking quite like the tail of a squirrel, his cheeks where a bright red and the only hair on his head was the thinning brown strands across the back of his head.

"Hello, we're the mages of Fairy Tail that accepted your job, I'm Laxus Dreyar and this is my partner; Lucy Heartfilia," Laxus introduced them, gesturing to the female blonde at his side while stating her name. The client's eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of the name _Heartfilia_.

"Lucy Heartfilia you say? Daughter of Jude, and heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern?" Lucy bit her lip and nodded, but didn't say anything, Laxus glanced at her with a slight worried frown, and he knew that these things brought up bad memories. "Did you know that my son was one of the many possible husbands you could have had?" he obviously didn't expect an answer as he kept talking, _boosting_, "You could still come back to it, my son is still waiting to be wed-"

Before Lucy had a chance to speak up, Laxus jumped in with a low growl, "She's not interested thanks," Lucy shot him a glare, clearly stating that she could and would speak for herself, and didn't need him to speak for her, but he hadn't seemed to have been able to help himself. Hearing that she might have been married to the bastard's son sent rage of jealousy shooting through him.

"I have no need for that title anymore, or the need to be wedded to a rich man such as your son," Lucy snapped, she could see he was about to say more so she kept going, "Besides," she glanced at Laxus, wondering if he might zap her for this afterwards and took in a deep breath, "I already have a boyfriend."

Both men stared at her, the client with disgust, and Laxus with horror, _'She's talking about Natsu'_ he growled inwardly, shutting himself down and looking away to hide his face from her.

"This man right her, so please don't talk about wedding me to your son in front of him," Lucy glared at the client and sidestepped closer to the elder blonde, linking her arm through his, her marked hand grabbing his as she continued to stare at the porky man defiantly. Laxus had gone from seething in jealously and rage to shock, to shocked to register how she was holding his hand tightly and pressing her side to his.

"Now," she narrowed her eyes, daring him to argue, "Can you get on with this meeting so we can complete it?"

"A-Ah yes, of course," the client mumbled, averting his eyes away from the blonde's and grabbing a piece of paper, "Your job is simple, to take out a group of five men that have been terrorising our town, from what I know, two of the five are mages, one is a water mage but I have no clue on who the other is," he told them, "Take them out and hand them over to the Rune Knights, then I will give you your reward." The two Fairy Tail mages took that as their dismissal and left after the short man.

They ended up at a small local café, Lucy was sipping tea out of a cracked teacup and Laxus was nibbling at a slice of chocolate cake, yes_ Laxus_ was _nibbling_.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucy asked the muscular blonde after taking a long sip from her tea, looking at him over the rim. He pondered for a moment, chewing slowly on a mouthful of cake and swallowing.

"Two options, one; we can go and hunt them down, two; you can be bate."

**~^x^~**

Of course, Lucy instantly disagreed with option two, so now here she was, crouching behind a big bush next to Laxus, who was intent on sniffing the air, his eyes closed and his face screwed up in concentration.

"I don't know how that flaming prick can do this," Laxus muttered lowly, "I know he has a brilliant sense of smell, but _still_."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, shifting closer so she could hear him whispering.

"Smell anything with you right here, you're scents so… _overwhelming_," he opened his eyes to glare at her, but there was no anger behind his eyes, only frustration.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking away from his intense stormy grey eyes and feeling guilty that she was messing with his nose, Natsu had never complained about it.

"Don't be sorry, you smell damn good, but it's just distracting," he growled, ruffling her hair and focusing back on the pathway, "They're here somewhere," he muttered, turning back to look at the blonde only to be met with the fact that she was no longer there, instead crouched in her place was a lanky looking man, with greasy hair and yellow teeth.

"Boo," he smirked, Laxus wasted no time in punching the fucker right in the face with a lightning coated fist before jumping up and wildly looking around for the his blonde partner, how the fuck had he not noticed her disappearing.

"Were is she?" he growled as three other men stalked out from the shadows, stepping around the fallen body of their fifth member, all smirking as if pleased by his reaction, all of them where skinny with long limbs like the first, they all had dirty skin, greasy hair and yellow, broken, teeth, but there were only four here, meaning the fifth must be with Lucy.

"Where's who?" the one closest to him leered, Laxus could smell his rank breath from meters away and sneered in disgust.

"Don't mess with me you mother fuckers, where's my partner?" he growled threateningly, lightning sparking around his shaking frame with his increasing anger. Two of the three standing men shifted with unease as they sensed the static in the air and eyed him warily.

"Long gone by now, I should think, but don't think about her, think about us and how where going to kill you for hurting our _friend_," the one who seemed least scared spoke, gesturing to himself with a smirk.

"I'm going to _kill_ you if your friend's hurt my partner, now are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" he gave them the choice, however they didn't waver so he shrugged and yelled out, "Lightning Dragons; Roar!" immediately taking out the two weaker men.

"Interesting," the remaining man stood nodding in pride, "A Drag-" he was cut off as Laxus had strode over to the man and grabbed him around the throat, his fingers tightening enough to cease oxygen to his lungs. "Where. Is. My. Friend?" he spat out each word with as much hate and anger he could muster, lightning sparked down his arm to his wrist and finally his hand, sparking against his neck.

"Uggghf," he managed to choke out, and it hit Laxus that if he wanted answers then the man would need air, reluctantly, his fingers loosened ever so slightly so he could get enough air to breath, the man rasped attempting to grasp onto Laxus' fingers to loosen his hold, not that it would work but every time he tried to grab, his fingers were shocked.

"My patience is running out," he snarled, his worry for the blonde was growing with every passing second they were apart.

"They'll be about a mile north of here," he gasped, his eyes where wide with fright at the prospect that this man might actually kill him right here and now, it didn't seem impossible with the way he was behaving. Laxus then noticed the way the man he held captive's eyes shone, "You know, he's probably already had his way with her, with how pathetic she seemed, might have even have killed her already." The blonde man clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding together in the anger that was about to snap.

"She's not _weak_," he snarled, the man still gripped by the neck smirked at the rise he'd gotten, it seemed what he'd wanted all along, his arms shot out, hands slamming against Laxus' chest.

"Water bomb!" he rasped out, sending out the water from his hands directly hitting the larger man's chest, Laxus grunted, releasing the other man in his shock, but then he grinned, and for a brief moment, he didn't even look sane.

"Don't you know what you get when you mix water with electricity?" he growled out an inhumane laugh and sent a single bolt of lightning towards the water mage. The moment the lightning hit him, he was shot back, unconscious and sizzling.

His eye's still lit with unreleased rage; he stalked forwards, movements jagged and harsh. With a low grumble, he began to gather up the bodies, pulling out the magic rope that tightened if tugged against, and he began to bind the four men together to be collected by the Rune knights.

Once he was finished, he snorted in acceptance before sniffing the air intently, trying to gasp an idea of where the fifth member had taken his partner, the water mage had told him that they had gone north, but he didn't trust him, so it was just to make sure.

When he caught the faint but defiant whiff, it was indeed heading north. Giving the four tide up men one last kick for good measure, he then wasted no time in shifting into his lightning mode and shooting off to follow the steady scent of the captured woman.


	11. Abandoned

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update- rather the opposite actually.**

**I'm abandoning this story.**

**I cannot stand it anymore. I hate it, I've lost all inspiration for this and I had no idea where I was even going with it. I'm in collage now and, while I hate it, I'm going to be so busy with assignments and work.**

**Not to mention the fact that I can't stand my writing. I'm well aware of how bad my grammar is and that a lot of my sentences don't make sense. I've tried so hard to improve but, if anything, I've gotten worse.**

**I've even tried re-writing the chapters to try and stir some inspiration and make it better but it's only made me hate it even more.**

**Sorry to those of you who actually liked this and thank you **_**so**_** much for all your comments, you cannot even begin to understand how much all your support means to me! I love you guys!**


End file.
